


Одно новое сообщение от Неизвестного

by Hux_and_Ren, minty_mix



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (All the eye stuff is non-graphic), Aftermath of Torture, Asphyxiation, Dick Pics, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gun Violence, Hux is Not Nice, Hux&Ren: миди R—NC-17, Inspired by Horror Movies, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mentions of choking, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Torture, Original Character Death(s), Serial Killer Ren, Sexting, Stockholm Syndrome, Texting, Torture, mentions of consensual somnophilia, poor Mitaka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Когда Хаксу начинают приходить сообщения с неизвестного номера с просьбой выбрать, убить абсолютно незнакомого человека или оставить в живых, его это не впечатляет: кем бы ни был этот шутник, это просто не пугает его так, как должно. Он решает немного поиграть в эту игру, но в итоге втягивается слишком сильно.





	Одно новое сообщение от Неизвестного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One New Message from Unknown Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291321) by [workerBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/workerBee/pseuds/workerBee). 



> в тексте Хакса зовут Брендолом, но этим именем он почти не пользуется

#  **Пролог**

Первое сообщение, которое Хакс получает от Неизвестного,  —  это видео. К нему нет никаких заметок, а потому Хакс включает его с любопытством.

Оно выглядит так, будто снято на камеру мобильного, и сначала на нем ничего не видно, кроме темноты и смешанных от движения оттенков коричневого, серого и красного. Но после камера поворачивается и фокусируется на лице. Это старик, на вид ему около восьмидесяти, по оценке Хакса, и во рту у него  — кусок черной ткани, обвязанный вокруг головы. Пот стекает по его вискам, взгляд не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, а голова клонится набок.

Прежде чем Хаксу удается собрать больше информации об этом мужчине, камера поворачивается к другому человеку. Теперь это девушка, молодая  — ей, наверное, не больше восемнадцати. У нее грязные блондинистые волосы, спадающие на трясущиеся плечи, она смотрит на что-то поверх камеры и пытается говорить, несмотря на такой же, как у мужчины, кляп во рту. Хаксу нетрудно догадаться, о чем она просит  — отчаянная мольба, вот что это. Но ответа от человека, держащего камеру, она не получает.

Камера возвращается к мужчине, останавливается на нем на секунду, после  — снова к девушке, а затем видео, наконец, заканчивается.

Когда Хакс снова открывает мессенджер, то видит, что Неизвестный прислал ему сообщение:

« _ он милош уильям. 83. он был бухгалтером. украл больше семидесяти тысяч у своих клиентов. его жена умерла два года назад, но у него осталось трое детей. она ольга новотни.18. ученица старшей школы. в прошлом году она вместе с приятелями довела парня из своей школы до самоубийства. и избежала возмездия. кто-то из них умрет сегодня ночью, и ты выберешь, кто именно. если нет  _ — _ умрут оба. выбирай с умом». _

Хакс откидывается на диване и с веселой улыбкой раздумывает о шутнике. Это сообщение  — самое интересное из всего, что он когда-либо получал: обычно ему приходил всякий спам со ссылкой на незнакомые веб-сайты, где у него якобы имелось непрочитанное сообщение, и сейчас он немного сбит с толку. Ответное сообщение, возможно, влетит ему в копеечку, но обман кажется слишком странным, чтобы быть спланированным. И большинство людей, достаточно наивных, чтобы клюнуть на это, обратились бы в полицию, вместо того чтобы ввязываться в игру.

После минутного размышления Хакс понимает, что это  — один из тех трюков, что используются в играх или в кино. Он знает о некоторых подобных случаях и подозревает, что его ответ будет записан и позднее предан огласке в каких-либо целях. Но ему интересно, и он решает подыграть.

_«Где ты взял номер?»_ — отправляет он.

_ «подобрал наугад. ты уже сделал выбор? у тебя есть время до полуночи». _

Он пересматривает видео. Милош Уильям  — ну, или актер, играющий его роль,  — выглядит уставшим и так, будто вот-вот отключится насовсем. Ольга Новотни всеми силами старается не думать о своем положении, прося, умоляя похитителя пощадить ее. Выбрать не так уж трудно.

_ «Ольга должна выжить. Она моложе. Старик уже отжил свое. А у нее есть желание жить дальше» _ .

Проходит час, прежде чем Хакс получает ответ. Все это время он занимает себя тем, что пьет кофе, работает за компьютером, слушает джазовую музыку и принимает душ. И только он выходит из ванной, как телефон оповещает о новом входящем сообщении, в котором снова оказывается видео.

Оно начинается так же, как первое: сначала темнота, потом  — лицо Милоша Уильяма. В кадре появляется рука  — крупная кисть, обтянутая черной кожей перчатки и держащая револьвер. И все происходит без лишних церемоний и разговоров: одна секунда  — дуло упирается в висок старика, другая  — кровавое месиво после громкого выстрела стекает по его груди. Хакс слышит, как Ольга кричит где-то за кадром, и видео обрывается.

Под предыдущим сообщением мигает новое:

_ «спасибо, что подыграл». _

Он усмехается. Качество спецэффектов впечатляет, но в конце камера снова дрожит и искажает изображение, словно камера обычного телефона, так что ему трудно сделать точный вывод. Трюк интересен, но не слишком впечатляет.

_ «Всегда пожалуйста. Спецэффекты крутые. Зачем все это?» _

Проходит несколько мгновений, и он получает новое сообщение:

_ «это не обман. это реальная жизнь». _

Ну конечно. Хакс ухмыляется, набирая ответ:

_ «Я так легко не клюну». _

Мигает значок, говорящий, что его сообщение прочитано, но ответа той ночью Хакс так и не получает. За ужином он постепенно забывает об этом, а к тому времени, когда он чистит зубы, заводит будильник и ложится в кровать  — полностью выкидывает всякие мысли об этом из головы.

#  **Интеллектуальная собственность**

Прежде чем Хакс получает новое сообщение, проходит неделя. В любом случае он слишком занят, чтобы думать об этом. Он писатель, а потому в основном работает дома, и ему очень повезло, что он может жить за счет своего творчества. Он мог бы вести декадентский образ жизни и слоняться по дому в пижаме, поедая хлопья, но Брендол Хакс-младший  — сын своего отца, а следовательно, человек строгих правил. Сейчас он одет в футболку, причем позволяет себе так выглядеть только потому, что пребывает в полной уверенности, что в течение всего дня никто его не увидит. В остальное же время он даже дома носит рубашки и брюки.

Хакс  — человек привычек, раз в неделю он начищает туфли, каждое утро принимает душ и всегда укладывает волосы в одну и ту же прическу, и именно поэтому воспринимает как должное то, что Неизвестный пишет ему вновь в среду вечером  — в то же время, что и на прошлой неделе.

Общение начинается точно так же, как в прошлый раз, возможно, это стоит считать неожиданностью  — Хакс-то думал, что шутка закончилась,  — но на самом деле все иначе. Его телефон вибрирует:  Хакс обнаруживает видео и беспечно запускает его, отпивая глоток чая.

Оно напоминает предыдущее, хотя комната чище и освещена лучше. Можно предположить, что это какой-то гараж или подвал. Обычный.

Лицо, на которое наведена камера, на этот раз Хаксу знакомо. Этого кое-кого Хакс действительно знает, хоть и не близко: Сэнг Мэллори  — малоизвестный автор, которого он встречал несколько раз на конференциях и званых ужинах, стараясь держаться подальше, насколько возможно. Сейчас же Мэллори, похоже, готов потерять сознание в любую секунду, и Хакс думает, что писатель из него куда лучше, чем актер, а потому его попросили притвориться спящим. Вообще он скорее удивлен таким камео: Мэллори хоть немного, но известен, пусть и только в городе, где живет Хакс, и на мгновение он задумывается, не специально ли выбирали актеров из этих мест  — для придания видео большей реалистичности. Было бы весьма неплохо, и это только подкрепляет интерес к шутнику.

Вторая жертва  — парень, которому едва за двадцать. Его лицо выглядит изможденным, а темная кожа  — болезненной, возможно, от освещения или грима. Глаза едва открыты, а кляп закушен с такой силой, будто парню действительно больно.

Как и в прошлый раз, камера на мгновение вновь возвращается к Мэллори, потом снова к темнокожему пареньку, а после видео отключается.

Затем приходит текстовое сообщение.

« _ сэнг мэллори. 37. он писатель, но только по имени. его жена пишет для него все. он использовал ее и выдавал ее произведения за свои на протяжении всей своей карьеры. он силой заставил ее молчать об этом. он мошенник. нил тэнкрид. 21. студент колледжа. встречался с подругой моей кузины какое-то время, пока не избил ее, сломав ей руку. но ему ничего за это не было, потому что она даже не попыталась подать на него в суд. ты знаешь, что делать. сделай выбор до полуночи». _

Эта маленькая игра становится все интереснее, и Хакс вдруг понимает, что улыбается, набирая ответ.

« _ Подруга твоей кузины? Так быстро приплетаешь личное к нашим отношениям? _ »

« _ иногда выбор ограничен _ ».  

Он откладывает телефон, чтобы поставить уже пустой стакан в раковину, вымыть его и убрать на сушилку. Вернувшись, он смотрит видео еще раз.

Сэнг ему никогда не нравился: он был тем еще показушником, и для Хакса это служило веской причиной покидать его общество по возможности быстрее. На вечеринках Сэнг легко смешил всех, собравшихся за столом, и привлекал к себе внимание на собственных писательских мастер-классах. Нет ничего, что Хакс ненавидит сильнее, чем жизнерадостных, счастливых людей, громко заявляющих о том, что «каждый может добиться желаемого тяжелым трудом» и «со дна только один путь  — наверх». Он знает, сколько привилегий у самого Мэллори с его-то семьей и жизнью, Хакса до белого каления доводят такие везунчики, притворяющиеся, что всего добились упорной работой. Отец Сэнга Мэллори  — владелец крупной компании в области электроники, и у него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы дать сыну все, что тот захочет.

Темнокожий парнишка в кадре таким счастливчиком не выглядит: на нем грязный, потрепанный свитер и очки, заклеенные скотчем. Хаксу гораздо сильнее хочется пощадить именно его, хотя бы из-за внешнего вида.

В итоге он имеет дело с двумя случаями домашнего насилия, но один из них  — интеллектуальное мошенничество, которым Мэллори, будучи автором, промышлял регулярно; так что выбрать Хаксу легко: Мэллори должен умереть.

Хакс спокойно выдыхает. На мгновение он позабыл, что все это игра, обман, шутка. Ложь. Он с осуждением трясет головой, но тем не менее набирает ответ:

« _ Ты облегчаешь мне задачу. Дай мне что-нибудь действительно сложное. Нил должен выжить _ ».

Ответного сообщения на этот раз он ждет с нетерпением  — как и ожидалось, приходит видео.

В кадре  — Сэнг Мэллори. Он все еще на грани обморока, вернее, все еще притворяется, когда появляется рука и шлепком приводит его в сознание.

— Проснитесь и пойте, мистер Мэллори,  — произносит голос, глубокий, слишком глубокий, явно измененный компьютером.

Мэллори сонно оглядывается, а после смотрит прямо в камеру. В кадре снова появляется рука  — большая и затянутая в черную перчатку, как и в прошлый раз,  — и вытаскивает кляп у него изо рта.

— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать нашим зрителям?

Мэллори молчит пару мгновений, будто не знает, что сказать (или, возможно, забыл свой текст, думает Хакс с негодованием), а после широко открывает рот и кричит:

— Помогите! Помогите мне! Этот человек сумасшедший, у него здесь я и какой-то парень, он…

Речь обрывается. Он больше не может говорить: воспользовавшись его криком, неизвестный сует ему в рот дуло револьвера и спускает курок. Выстрел громкий и безжалостный; голова Мэллори безвольно откидывается назад. Видео обрывается.

Хакс несколько секунд молча пялится на экран, пока значок, показывающий, что неизвестный набирает сообщение, не сменяется текстом:

« _ надеюсь, тебе понравилось шоу. я вижу, что ты все еще не впечатлен. не волнуйся, в следующий раз ты точно оценишь». _

« _ Как долго ты планируешь это продолжать? Я однозначно не собираюсь становиться мишенью твоих трюков. Тебе стоит найти кого-нибудь более сговорчивого». _

« _ я ж уже сказал, что это не игра. ты настолько сговорчивый, насколько я этого хочу. до следующей недели». _

« _ А в чем смысл _ ?»  — отправляет вопрос Хакс, заинтересованный и смутно расстроенный, но, как и в прошлый раз, он видит только значок прочитанного сообщения. И ответа не получает.

#  **Невинный и виновный**

Внезапное осознание обрушивается на Хакса, когда он читает городскую газету.

Заголовок гласит: «Местный автор найден мертвым»,  — а ниже напечатан старый снимок улыбающегося Мэллори с какой-то конференции. Хакс медленно отставляет кофе и берет газету двумя руками, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы прочесть статью, хотя он и так в очках для чтения, а потому видит хорошо.

Тело Мэллори нашли в поле на краю города. Он умер от огнестрельного ранения. Эксперты сказали, что обнаружили в его крови наркотики, а все тело было покрыто синяками.

Имя парнишки, Нила Тэнкрида, упоминается следом: он был усыплен и похищен неизвестным, описываемым как «высокий, сильный мужчина в маске, полностью скрывающей лицо». По словам Тэнкрида, у мужчины был сообщник, который присылал ему распоряжения по телефону, и именно он вынес Мэллори приговор. Тэнкрид сказал, что похититель снимал их, смеялся над ними и, судя по полученным повреждениям, избивал его, пока он был в отключке.

После смерти Мэллори его усыпили снова, и проснулся он уже в поле рядом с трупом поздней ночью.

Хакс убирает газету и с трудом отпивает из кружки. По закону он должен обратиться в полицию и предоставить те улики, что у него есть. Так поступили бы многие. Но, думая об этом, Хакс осознает, что количество возможных проблем совсем того не стоит. Теперь он «сообщник», но даже если копы поверят в то, что он не знал, что делал, общественность осудит его сразу же, как только хоть капля информации просочится в прессу. Как набирающий популярность автор, он не может пожертвовать своей карьерой ради такого отвратительного дела.

Хакс берет телефон и открывает окно переписки с Неизвестным.

« _ Ты реален, да _ ?»

Ответ приходит буквально в ту же секунду. Мистер Серийный Убийца, видимо, ничем не занят, когда не похищает и не пытает людей.

« _ я же говорил тебе. теперь ты мне веришь. видел новости _ ?»

« _ Я знал Мэллори. Ради чего ты это сделал? Ты знаешь, кто я _ ?»

«н _ ет, я знаю только то, что ты живешь в районе своего телефонного кода. я говорил, что выбрал наугад _ ».

« _ Твои жертвы  _ — _ те, кого ты считаешь преступниками, верно? Почему для своих игр разума ты выбираешь случайного, невиновного незнакомца _ ?»

« _ потому что ты не жертва, а игрок _ ».

Хакс откладывает телефон и задумывается.  Получается, вся эта свистопляска была не для того, чтобы напугать его, травмировать и причинить ему боль; убийца хотел, чтобы кто-то смотрел на то, что он делает, впечатлялся и подыгрывал. Он хотел соигрока, и Хакс дал ему желаемое. «Ты настолько сговорчив, насколько я этого хочу»,  — сказал ему киллер до этого.

Хакс снова берет телефон.

« _ Раз уж я игрок, то мне нужно знать правила игры _ ».

« _ все просто. новый раунд каждую среду. я даю тебе два варианта, и до полуночи ты должен выбрать одного. если не сможешь выбрать, я убиваю обоих и ищу нового игрока. если сдашь меня полиции, я убиваю обоих и ищу нового игрока _ ».

« _ У тебя уже было много игроков раньше _ ?»

« _ много. большинство из них не могли выбрать или заявляли в полицию. кто-то  думал, что это просто розыгрыш, так что они выдерживали только одну игру, а ко второй им становилось страшно». _

_ «Это, должно быть, так скучно для тебя». _

_ «да. пока что ты самый интересный». _

_ «Если я игрок, то кто тогда ты? _

_ «судья». _

Хакс не пишет ему после этого. Он старается игнорировать мысль о том, что будет в среду, старается загнать на задворки сознания жалящее предвкушение. Это неправильно. Это неправильно, и он знает об этом, но все равно  — в определенной мере —  не может дождаться.

Когда наступает вечер среды, Хакс пытается отвлечь себя тем, что садится писать, но телефон лежит прямо рядом с компьютером, и Хакс ожидает наступления темноты  —  времени, когда ему обычно пишет этот странный линчеватель.

Ритуал начинается так же, как и в прошлый раз,  — с видео.

На Хакса со злостью смотрит женщина средних лет; у нее оранжевая от автозагара кожа, а пухлые губы с заметной болью сжаты вокруг кляпа. Она пытается что-то сказать, но ничего вразумительного не выходит. На мгновение в кадре все темнеет, а после появляется лицо молодого мужчины, его черные волосы аккуратно зачесаны, и это выглядит странно в сложившейся ситуации. У него приятные черты лица, хотя и искаженные испугом. Камера снова показывает женщину, потом  — парня, и видео заканчивается.

« _ янус ли. 43. сутенер. она привозит девушек из восточной европы, обещая хорошую жизнь, но в итоге доводит их до проституции и наркозависимости. семьи нет. дофельд митака. 27. молодой юрист. он старается на благо своих клиентов и полностью предан работе. партнера нет, но живы родители и сестра». _

Хакс хмурится и перечитывает сообщение. Оно кажется бессмысленным.

« _ Что это значит?» _

_ «вношу некоторое разнообразие. у тебя есть время до полуночи». _

_ «Я думал, что ты выбираешь только плохих людей. Этот мальчишка не сделал ничего плохого». _

_ «не то чтобы я вообще в курсе. ты выбрал?» _

_ «Конечно. Дофельд должен жить». _

_ «я так и думал». _

Хакс ждет, озадаченный, в какой-то степени даже готовый к тому, что убийца нарушит собственные правила, что он убьет невиновного, только чтобы помучить Хакса и заставить чувствовать вину за то, чего он никогда не делал.

Приходит видео.

Ли пристально глядит в камеру  — с тем же праведным гневом. Это напоминает Хаксу те несколько случаев, когда мать злилась на него.

— Скажи что-нибудь моему другу, Янус,  — произносит знакомый голос, по-прежнему странноватый и искаженный, и знакомая рука вытягивает кляп.

— Вас, чертовых придурков, поймают,  — тут же выплевывает женщина, будто она только и ждала, когда ей дадут слово.  — Вы не можете так играть людскими жизнями, я…

— Ты-то отлично знаешь, как играть людскими жизнями, не так ли?  — саркастично перебивает голос.  — Много раз так делала со всеми этими девушками, которых втянула в секс-бизнес.

Янус усмехается. Хакс понимает: она не напугана, она царственно разгневана.

— Я не заставляла их что-либо делать. Они могли уйти в любой момент, если бы им было куда идти. Я была как они в их возрасте и…

Закончить она не успевает: рука хватает ее за шею и тут же сжимает, крепко и сильно, так, что Ли задыхается от недостатка воздуха. Напряжение длится бесконечно долго. Минуты проходят, Хакс наблюдает за ее борьбой, понимая, что она, наверное, связана и пытается избежать беспощадного захвата судьи.

Это выглядело бы жалко, если бы не гнев в ее глазах. Она все еще зла, несмотря на приближающуюся смерть. Выражение ее лица не смягчается, даже когда глаза закрываются, а судороги замедляются. В конце концов она замирает, но даже после смерти ее рот искажен злобой. Видео отключается.

« _ спасибо за игру. увидимся в следующую среду». _

_ «Как тебя зовут?» _

_ «в смысле?» _

_ «Как мне тебя подписать?» _

_ «оу». _

_ «кайло рен». _

_ «так меня зовут». _

#  **Исполнитель и Каратель**

Эти еженедельные свидания с явно ненормальным линчевателем, известным ему только как Кайло Рен, совсем не то, чего Хакс должен ждать с таким нетерпением. Но в следующую среду он обнаруживает себя бездельно слоняющимся по дому, берущим книги без малейшего желания их читать и добавляющим в свой проект парочку ничего не значащих предложений только для того, чтобы потом их стереть. Он знает, что не сможет сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме телефона, поэтому в конце концов хватает его и открывает последние сообщения.

У него не так уж и много переписок: одна с отцом, который шлет ему сообщения раз в несколько месяцев, уведомляя о семейных новостях (из чувства долга, предполагает Хакс, потому что и он, и  Брендол Хакс-старший не особенно привязаны к семье); другая — с Фазмой, его редактором, с которой он обсуждает ближайшие планы и которая иногда пытается вытащить его в какой-нибудь бар; еще одна — с Рей, подругой Фазмы, с которой он, по словам последней, «просто обязан был встретиться» и с которой обменялся аж восемью сообщениями, прежде чем диалог сошел на нет; и еще — с банком, который присылает ему автоматические уведомления о состоянии его счета.

И конечно, переписка с Кайло Реном, но ее Хакс болезненно игнорирует и вместо этого пишет Фазме.

_«Как ты?»_ — набирает он.

Ждет пару мгновений, пока на экране не появляется иконка набирающегося сообщения и не приходит ответ:

_ «Что ты хочешь?» _

В некотором роде оскорбленный, Хакс изгибает бровь.

_ «Пытаюсь завязать разговор». _

_ «Ну мне-то не ври, первым ты пишешь, только если тебе что-то нужно. В остальных случаях мне всегда приходится писать самой». _

Она права, как ни ужасно это признавать. Секунду он обдумывает подходящий ответ и набирает:

_ «У меня есть новая идея для романа». _

_ «Уже? Ты же еще не закончил “Старкиллер” _ … _ Позвони мне». _

Он нажимает на клавишу вызова, и Фазма берет трубку почти сразу же.

— Надеюсь, что ты не планируешь забросить «Старкиллер». Это пока твоя лучшая работа.

— Предыдущие были не так уж плохи.

— Я не говорю, что они плохие,  — она вздыхает,  — просто «Старкиллер» действительно захватывающий. Ты взял все лучшее от старой научной фантастики, отказался от скучных клише и сделал бомбу, которая буквально взорвет всех. Я не позволю тебе забросить это из-за твоего очередного странного исторического романа.

— Я не собираюсь бросать «Старкиллер», я только думаю…  — Он замолкает, подбирая слова.  — Думаю, мне нужен перерыв. Хочу попробовать кое-что новое. Может, всего лишь рассказ.

— Рассказ? Ты же не пишешь рассказов, Брен. Ты пытаешься, но все заканчивается романами, которые мы не можем продать. Если хочешь написать роман  — вперед, но пусть он остается отдельным от «Старкиллера» проектом.

Он кивает, только потом вспоминая, что говорит по телефону.

— Ладно.

Он почти слышит, как Фазма облегченно выдыхает. Он никогда не доставлял ей проблем, он знает, что с некоторыми ее писателями ладить очень тяжело, и она боится, что он станет таким же.

— Ну, раз уж мы друг друга поняли, давай поговорим,  — произносит она с улыбкой в голосе.  — Расскажи, о чем будет эта история.

— Ужасы.

— Ужасы? От тебя? Серьезно?

— Психологический триллер,  — уточняет Хакс.

— Ну конечно.

— История о серийном убийце, который воспринимает свои убийства как игру.

— Клише.

— Подожди. Он считает себя судьей в этой игре, выбирает двух жертв каждую неделю и просит случайного человека решить, кто останется в живых. Это игрок.

— Как он это делает?

— По телефону. Он отправляет видео и текст на случайный номер.

— А если полиция отследит звонок?

Хакс хмурится. Об этом он действительно не думал. Как эту проблему решил Кайло Рен?

— Ну, я представил, что он использует одноразовый телефон. Или он как-то сделал сигнал неотслеживаемым, или он использует разные телефоны с разными игроками.

— Тебе нужно проработать этот момент,  — рекомендует Фазма.  — В сюжете будет гигантская дыра, если ты не сможешь внятно объяснить, почему его еще не поймали. Что дальше?

— Большинство людей отказывается играть с ним, но в конце концов он находит парня, который соглашается. Тот становится игроком.

— Почему?

Хакс снова хмурится, размышляя пару секунд.

— Я не уверен. Полагаю… полагаю, это дает ему чувство контроля. Он тот, кто вправе выбирать, убить человека или оставить в живых, своего рода каратель. У него есть власть.

Фазма задумчиво вздыхает в трубке.

— Что потом?

— Пока не знаю,  — признается он.  — Он мог бы провести небольшое расследование, чтобы выяснить, кто же такой этот убийца, балансируя на тонкой грани между игроком и жертвой, потому что когда Кай… киллер выяснит, что его игрок близок к разгадке, он захочет от него избавиться.

— Это интересно. Не ожидала, что ты способен написать триллер, но может получиться действительно круто. А какие между ними отношения?

— Я… я не знаю. Они доверяют друг другу, думаю, потому что они связаны этой игрой, они сообщники, но они не могут точно сказать, у кого же из них власти больше. И они оба легко могут стать приговором друг для друга.

— Это выльется в некий запутанный роман?

Хакс приподнимает бровь и пару секунд молчит.

— Что?  — в конце концов произносит он.

— Ну, ты создал интересные отношения между двумя ненормальными персонажами, которые хотят доверять друг другу, но не могут, и, знаешь ли, у тебя есть определенная репутация автора, пишущего гей-романы.

— Я пишу о гей-парах, потому что я гей. Я не пишу гей-романы. Я пишу исторические романы и научную фантастику с гей-парами.

— Ничего не имею против. Просто похоже на то, что твой киллер и его игрок будут шикарной драматической парой. Это могло бы действительно шокировать аудиторию. Такое будет отлично продаваться.

— Я подумаю над этим,  — произносит Хакс тоном, по которому понятно, что ни над чем подобным он думать не собирается .

— Есть еще что-то, о чем ты думал?

— Я не уверен, стоит ли описывать пытки.

— Настолько подробно, чтобы смотрелось классно. Проще говоря, кровь ради крови будет выглядеть скучно и пошло. Решишься описывать пытки  —  добавь эмоций. На бумаге тебе это хорошо удается.

Он небрежно фыркает. Он не считает себя эмоциональным человеком. Черт возьми, да у него едва ли вообще есть чувства и хоть какая-нибудь чуткость. Он постоянно безобразничал в школе, но никогда не мог встречаться с кем-то подолгу, потому что все говорили, какой он холодный и отстраненный. Он не эмоционален в своем творчестве. Он лишь представляет, как все должно выглядеть, использует вычитанные прежде тропы и причудливо переплетает их, увлекая читателей.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь.  — И внезапно его накрывает тревога: Рен может написать ему, а он окажется слишком занят, чтобы ответить, заболтавшись с Фазмой.  — Мне пора идти, я что-то устал. Позвоню тебе позже.

— Спокойной ночи,  — говорит Фазма и кладет трубку.

Хакс со вздохом открывает экран переписки. Что вообще его подтолкнуло к обсуждению этого с Фазмой? Может, под предлогом «нового романа» он хотел обсудить с кем-то происходящее? Так или иначе, написать об этом  — не такая уж плохая идея. Вряд ли Кайло Рен станет судиться с ним из-за плагиата, да и продаваться это будет действительно хорошо. Фазма говорила восторженно, хотя бы и потому, что он заверил ее, что продолжит работу над «Старкиллером».

Когда телефон вибрирует, Хакс видит новое сообщение от Кайло Рена и прекращает думать обо всем.

Темнота, затем  — лицо. Изможденный мужчина за пятьдесят, у которого едва ли остался хоть один не седой волос. Он щурится, будто ему нужны очки, но он их потерял. В свете, идущем от телефона, он выглядит жалко, шарахаясь от луча, как напуганное животное. Камера задерживается на нем достаточно долго, чтобы Хакс мог рассмотреть его лицо, а потом сдвигается.

Другое лицо. Тонкие, слипшиеся черные волосы взъерошены  — это Дофельд Митака. На этот раз он выглядит хуже, чем на прошлой неделе, но Хакс узнает его незамедлительно и, готовый задавать вопросы, выключает видео до того, как оно заканчивается.

_ «лотэр флейтер. 55. он управлял пекарней, но потом он разорился, и теперь он бездомный. годами он воровал в магазинах, чтобы прокормиться. дофельд митака. его ты уже знаешь». _

_ «Что все это значит?» _

_ «правила те же. ты выбираешь до полуночи, или оба умирают». _

_ «Я не собираюсь убивать бездомного за кражи в магазинах». _

_ «тогда ты можешь выбрать митаку». _

_ «Ты должен был его отпустить». _

_ «нет. я только сказал, что не буду его убивать. ты попросил усложнить тебе задачу». _

_ «Ты больной ублюдок». _

_ «мне говорили. ты уже выбрал?» _

Задумавшись, Хакс кусает губу. В предыдущих случаях выбирать было довольно легко: одно преступление оказывалось значительно тяжелее другого. Но сейчас? Ему  приходится полагаться на другие стандарты выбора. Митака  —  молодой юрист, у него есть будущее. Флейтер  — бездомный старик, который выглядит так, будто вот-вот испустит дух, и у него нет никаких карьерных перспектив. Хакс знает, кого он должен выбрать.

_ «Оставь Дофельда в живых». _

Он напряженно ждет видео, которое, он знает, скоро придет. И когда оно приходит, Хакс подумывает о том, чтобы не смотреть его. Он размышляет, не удалить ли всю переписку, а потом стереть номер и игнорировать любые попытки Рена заставить его играть. Но даже если Хакс и задумывается об этом, он прекрасно знает, что ничего подобного не сделает.

Это видео короче предыдущего.

— Закрой глаза,  — говорит глубокий голос, который теперь Хаксу знаком. Флейтер не реагирует пару секунд.  — Закрой глаза,  — повторяет голос.

Старик закрывает глаза, в кадре тут же появляется рука с револьвером, и старик получает пулю в голову. Хакс слышит шум, издаваемый, предположительно, Митакой в момент выстрела. Тело Флейтера безвольно заваливается на бок.

Хакс, закрывая видео, чувствует злость.

_ «Никогда больше не устраивай такого дерьма». _

_ «ок». _

_ «Я серьезно. Сделаешь так еще раз  _ — _ и я больше не буду с тобой играть». _

Ответа долго нет. Он думает, что Рен проигнорирует его снова, как уже делал раньше, но потом появляется иконка набора сообщения.

_ «мне жаль». _

Хакс вздыхает и убирает телефон. Он чувствует себя выжатым. Он закрывает ноутбук и уходит в спальню, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

**Скептицизм**  
  
Хакс начинает работать над отдельным от «Старкиллера» романом. Это помогает ему сфокусироваться на чем-то еще, помимо странных снов, от которых он просыпается в холодном поту. Видения высокой фигуры в черной маске — сильного, высокого и властного мужчины с большими, облаченными в перчатки руками, — теперь посещают его очень часто. Иногда он привязан к стулу, а темная фигура стоит над ним с телефоном в одной руке и с револьвером — в другой. Иногда — и это куда приятнее — он с комфортом сидит в темном углу подвала и наблюдает за тем, как Кайло Рен расправляется со своими жертвами. Иногда он просыпается с неудобной эрекцией, с которой очень трудно справиться.  
  
Сны зудят где-то в подкорке весь день потом, даже если Хакс пытается доделать работу или идет в ближайший парк, чтобы съесть сэндвич. Пока он ест, сидя на лавочке, он совсем не думает, как прежде, о битвах космических кораблей, вместо этого он думает о Кайло Рене. Откровенно говоря, это становится проблемой.  
  
В субботу Хакс вытворяет кое-что необычное: он берет телефон и пишет Рену.  
  
_«У тебя есть хобби, которыми ты занят, когда не играешь в странные игры с человеческими жизнями?»_ _  
_  
Ответ приходит нескоро. Хакс думает, что Рен не ответит, что это будет против его странных правил — разговаривать с ним, когда они не играют, или что он, вероятно, боится выдать слишком много информации о себе. Но затем Рен все-таки отвечает:  
  
_«я довольно хороший боксер. я коллекционирую предметы с привидениями. я кормлю митаку»._ _  
__  
__«Отпусти бедного ребенка, он не сделал ничего плохого»._ _  
__  
__«в общем-то, именно поэтому я хочу держать его поближе»._ _  
__  
__«Что?»_ _  
__  
__«не знаю. он невинный, он хороший человек. а я нет. это немного напоминает пытки самого себя, держать его здесь, для сравнения. вот я и держу»._  
  
Хакс не понимает, а потому меняет тему:  
  
_«Что ты имеешь в виду, сообщая, что коллекционируешь предметы с привидениями?»_ _  
__  
__«я покупаю их на ебэе. куча кукол. картины. скульптуры. случайные вещи. иногда я езжу по заброшенным местам и собираю их, но чаще всего просто покупаю»._ _  
__  
__«Ты сумасшедший. Не знаю, почему мне понадобилось узнать о заколдованных куклах, чтобы понять это»._ _  
__  
__«я не ожидал, что ты поверишь в это, учитывая, что ты сначала не поверил в мою игру. но, как и с игрой, это не значит, что это неправда»._  
  
Хакс громко фыркает.  
  
_«Духов не существует, это очевидно, иначе, я уверен, кто-нибудь из убитых тобой уже довел бы тебя до смерти»._ _  
__  
__«нет. они были слабохарактерными людьми. будь они восприимчивы к потусторонней силе, возможно, я бы почувствовал, но до сих пор мне никто не встречался»._ _  
__  
__«Какого черта»._ _  
__  
__«у меня есть призрачный меч. хочешь посмотреть?»_ _  
__  
__«Это настоящий меч?»_ _  
__  
__«что? да»._ _  
_  
Хакс думает, не пришлет ли ему Рен неожиданную фотку члена.  
  
_«Ладно. Покажи мне»._ _  
_  
Фотография приходит через несколько минут. Слава богу, это не фотка члена. Это в самом деле настоящий меч — длинный, с красной рукоятью, инкрустированной чем-то вроде драгоценных камней. Хаксу даже интересно, не подделка ли это.  
  
_«И как ты его назвал?»._ _  
__  
__«я не даю имя гребаному мечу»._ _  
__  
__«Ты не настолько сумасшедший, как я думал, раз никак не называешь свои заколдованные вещи»._ _  
__  
__«ну, то есть у кукол имена уже есть, когда я их покупаю, так что я их и использую, но другие я не называю»._ _  
__  
__«Ну и как именно он стал призрачным? Сразил слишком много врагов?»._ _  
__  
__«ну, на самом деле призрачные_ — _это кристаллы в рукоятке, а не сам меч»._ _  
__  
__«Хах. Ну конечно»._ _  
__  
__«ты думаешь, что это все брехня, но это правда»._ _  
__  
__«Тогда ты, должно быть, окружен призраками. Твоя жизнь, наверное, напоминает ад»._ _  
__  
__«нет, они слушают меня. когда я приношу кого-то нового домой, они сначала нервничают, но довольно быстро успокаиваются после нашего разговора»._  
  
_«После вашего разговора. О господи»._ _  
__  
__«да заткнись ты, блядь, уже, придурок. прекрати оскорблять мои убеждения»._ _  
__  
_ Хакс решает, что достаточно подразнил отъявленного убийцу, поэтому он больше не пишет ему в тот день. Зато двумя днями позже принимается за это в полную силу.  
  
_«Ты уже схватил добычу для игры на этой неделе? Мне всегда интересно, как это происходит»._ _  
_  
_«когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу,_ — приходит ответ практически тут же. — _это сложный процесс, но я превратил его в искусство. меня хорошо подготовили»._ _  
_  
_«Подготовили? То есть у тебя был кто-то, учитель по убиению людей в подвале?»_ _  
_  
_«можешь считать так. расскажу больше, если у меня будет больше причин тебе доверять»._ _  
__  
__«Как ты можешь не доверять мне? Мы, в основном, вдвоем в этом, так что говори. Теперь я сообщник»._ _  
__  
__«да, но если полиция поймает меня, я не смогу тебя сдать. я не знаю, кто ты такой»._ _  
__  
__«Я тоже не знаю, кто ты»._ _  
__  
__«и все же»._ _  
__  
__«Ты расскажешь мне больше, если я расскажу о себе?»_ _  
__  
__«возможно»._ _  
_  
Хакс задумывается.  
  
_«Я не могу тебе сказать, кто я. Может, ты меня убьешь»._ _  
__  
__«а что, ты сделал что-то, чтобы это заслужить?»_ _  
__  
__«Митака ничего не сделал, но он все равно в твоем подвале»._ _  
__  
__«я бы хотел, чтобы ты был в моем подвале. было бы чудесно»._ _  
__  
__«Вот об этом я и говорю»._ _  
__  
__«не драматизируй. я бы не убил тебя ;)»_ _  
__  
__«И что бы ты тогда сделал?»._ _  
__  
__«Подожди»._ _  
_ _  
__«Ты сейчас флиртуешь?»_ _  
__  
__«возможно»._ _  
__  
__«Ты  не знаешь, кто я. Ты не знаешь, как я выгляжу. Ты даже не знаешь, какого я пола»._ _  
_  
_«неважно. я, наверное, трахнул бы тебя. честно»._ _  
_  
Ну, хотя бы честно, думает Хакс.  
  
_«ну и как ты выглядишь? какого ты пола? скажи мне уже»._ _  
__  
__«Я мужчина»._ _  
__  
__«ты не сказал, как ты выглядишь. сколько тебе лет? готов поспорить, тебе около 50, ты смсишься, как старик»._ _  
__  
__«Мне 34»._ _  
__  
__«моложе, чем я думал»._ _  
_ _  
__«Ты был готов флиртовать с пятидесятилетним?»_ _  
__  
__«а может, у меня пунктик на богатых стариков»._ _  
__  
__«Я никогда не говорил, что богат»._ _  
__  
__«ты похож на богатенького. и сексуального»._ _  
__  
__«Это странно. Ты не мог определить ничего из этого по моей манере писать сообщения»._ _  
__  
__«пришли мне селфи»._ _  
_  
_«Нет»._ _  
__  
__«давай же»._ _  
__  
__«Прекрати. Я никогда не пришлю тебе свое фото. Ты с легкостью сможешь меня отследить»._ _  
__  
__«почему? ты хорошо известен?»_ _  
__  
__«Я не это имел в виду»._ _  
__  
__«ну, а может, я хочу отследить тебя. может, я хочу встретиться со своим лучшим игроком»._ _  
__  
__«Я бы предпочел не встречаться»._ _  
__  
__«да ладно, я знаю, тебе это нравится до ужаса»._ _  
__  
__«Что?»_ _  
_  
_«а иначе почему ты все продолжаешь играть. я могу сделать так, чтобы ты доверял мне»._ _  
__  
__«Поверить не могу, что ты приедешь ко мне. У тебя совсем стыда нет?»_ _  
__  
__«я отправлял тебе видео, на которых убиваю людей. я уверен в том, что могу отослать тебе фотку своего члена, и это не будет более постыдным»._ _  
__  
__«НЕ присылай мне фотографий своего члена»._ _  
_  
_«:(»_ _  
_   
Хакс вздыхает. Да уж, этого следовало ожидать: Кайло Рен совершенно точно чокнутый. Хакс решает не отвечать больше на сообщения этим вечером.  
  
Телефон вибрирует через минуту.  
  
_«ладно. начнем игру. я продолжу наши сеансы по средам и все такое, раз тебе это так нравится, но я хочу попробовать кое-что еще»._ _  
_  
Хакс не спрашивает, что это может быть, и притворяется, что проигнорировал сообщение, хотя знает, что для Рена оно отмечено как прочитанное.  
  
_«я найду тебя»._ _  
_  
Чувствуя, как дрожь пробегает по спине от этого сообщения, Хакс подумывает о полной блокировке номера, но старается объяснить это логически. Все, что Рен знает о нем, — это только то, что он мужчина, живущий в этом городе. Здесь живет много мужчин. Его не найдут.  
  
_«и когда найду_ _—_ _трахну»._  
  
Боже правый, этот мужик абсолютно ненормальный. Хакс выключает телефон, чтобы никакие идиотские сообщения не отвлекали его от вечерней работы.  
  
Утром, включив телефон, он обнаруживает новое непрочитанное сообщение от Кайло Рена:  
  
_«если ты не отвечаешь, значит принимаешь правила»._ _  
_  
  
**Петтинг и поддразнивание** **  
**  
Хакс не говорит с Реном до вечера среды: он не хочет, чтобы тот вообразил, будто он действительно согласен с его правилами, и он не склонен к общению, при котором придется спорить с сумасшедшим, намеревающимся его найти (кто знает, какие проблемы это повлечет за собой?). Он решает, что попытка нормально поговорить с Реном была плохой идеей. Этот мужик явно интересен только тогда, когда убивает людей. Как и следовало ожидать.  
  
И все же это ничуть не уменьшает его восторга от новой игры, так что в среду вечером он обнаруживает себя поедающим заказанные суши из картонной коробки под ужасную мыльную оперу по телевизору, включенному фоном. Он держит телефон в руке и нетерпеливо ждет сообщения, которое, он знает, вот-вот придет.  
  
Ему кажется, что он ожидание непривычно затягивается, но, может, это потому, что с каждой неделей он становится все нетерпеливее. Видео начинается с лица Дофельда Митаки. Юноша бледен, вероятно, вследствие того, что неделями не выходил из подвала, и выглядит сонным, будто Рен только что его разбудил (возможно, так и есть). Камера показывает его дольше, чем обычно, и внезапно, вопреки обыкновению, в кадре появляется рука в перчатке и обхватывает лицо Митаки, поглаживая его щеку большим пальцем. Митака слегка наклоняется навстречу прикосновению, и Хакс слышит, как голос Рена что-то произносит, но он не может разобрать слов. Рука исчезает, и камера переходит на следующего человека.  
  
Мужчина — лысеющий шатен с осоловевшими глазами, готовый заплакать. Хакс замечает, что его кляп гораздо более тугой и неудобный, чем у Митаки — он врезается в щеки, а ткань мокрая от слез.  
  
Камера вновь показывает Митаку — рука убирает челку с его потного лба, — возвращается к мужчине, и видео заканчивается.  
  
_«дофельд митака. о нем ты все знаешь. карл симмонс. 49. он был осужден за сексуальное нападение на детей некоторое время назад, но за 11 лет приставаний к своей племяннице он получил только 5 лет срока. так что я думаю, что он не получил то, чего заслуживал. у него двое детей, с которыми бывшая жена не позволяет ему видеться»._ _  
_  
На этот раз в игре нет никакой рефлексии, и Хакс наполовину разочарован, а наполовину счастлив оттого, что Рен не заставляет его выбирать между двумя невинными людьми снова.  
  
_«Позволь Митаке жить. И отпусти его уже, наконец, господи, он выглядит больным»._ _  
__  
__«дай мне подсказку»._ _  
__  
__«Что?»_ _  
_ _  
__«я загуглил твой номер телефона, но я не могу найти, кто ты. дай мне подсказку, чтобы тебя найти. любую подсказку»._ _  
__  
__«Нет»._ _  
_  
_«дай мне подсказку, и я пришлю тебе видео»._ _  
__  
__«Мне не нужно смотреть видео, чтобы знать, что ты его убил. Я сомневаюсь, что ты можешь противостоять искушению»._ _  
__  
__«тебя не волнует, сделал я это или нет. ты хочешь видеть меня в этот момент»._ _  
__  
__«Абсурд»._ _  
__  
__«ладно, тогда спокойной ночи»._ _  
__  
__«Ты невыносим. Хорошо»._ _  
__  
__«я знал, что мы придем к соглашению»._ _  
__  
__«Я позволю тебе увидеть ровно столько меня, сколько ты_ — _себя»._ _  
__  
__«?»_ _  
_  
Хакс включает камеру на телефоне и выпрямляет руку, фотографирует и отправляет фото Рену.  
  
_«Тебе повезло, что я не надел перчатки»._ _  
__  
__«милая рука. милые веснушки. ты рыжий? готов поспорить, ты рыжий. ты хорошо питаешься, худышка?»_ _  
__  
__«У меня отлично здоровье, большое спасибо»._ _  
__  
__«это та рука, которой ты дрочишь?»_ _  
_  
Хакс стонет в голос и придумывает подходящий ответ:  
  
_«Не твоя забота»._ _  
__  
__«этой рукой ты будешь дрочить мне, когда я тебя найду?»_ _  
__  
__«Ты собираешься прислать мне видео?»_ _  
_  
Ответ — новое видео, и Хакс откидывается на спинку дивана, глядя, как Рен вышибает Симмонсу мозги выстрелом из револьвера. Хакс пересматривает видео несколько раз. К четвертому просмотру он понимает, что чувствует себя отвратительно возбужденным, и выключает.  
  
_«наслаждаешься?»_ _  
_  
_«Достойно. Мне больше понравилось, когда ты задушил ту женщину»._ _  
__  
__«учту. так ты рыжий?»_ _  
__  
__«Я уже дал тебе одну подсказку»._ _  
__  
__«это значит “да”, не так ли»._ _  
__  
__«Это не значит ничего»._ _  
__  
__«ок. я собираюсь пройтись по городу в поисках худого рыжика, уверенный в своей правоте, и вряд ли это окажется слишком трудным»._ _  
__  
__«Я никогда не говорил, что я рыжий»._ _  
__  
__«а на заднице у тебя тоже веснушки?»_ _  
  
_

_ «Я иду спать. Спокойной ночи». _ _  
_   
Телефон вибрирует еще раз, когда он кладет его на кофейный столик, но Хакс на это не реагирует, направляясь в спальню.   
  


 

#  **Знаки внимания**

Месяц проходит быстрее, чем Хакс предполагал. Он выносит приговор молодому парню за сексуальное насилие, одной женщине средних лет  — за грабеж, другой  — за угон машин и какому-то старому придурку  — за расхищение могил. Митака же  —  практически постоянная величина, он всегда есть на видео как второй вариант. Игра из-за этого должна была бы наскучить, потому что размышлять Хаксу больше не нужно, но на самом деле становится только лучше. Теперь он чувствует себя так, будто делает два добрых дела одновременно: не только избавляет общество от преступников, но и сохраняет жизнь невинному человеку все то время, что играет.

И поскольку время течет совершенно незаметно, проходит настолько быстро, он не вспоминает о вечеринке, пока Фазма не стучится к нему в дверь.

Когда он идет открывать, на нем только футболка и спортивные шорты  — служащие ему обычно пижамой, которая вряд ли подходит не то что для импровизированной встречи со своим редактором, но и для любой встречи вообще.

— Что ты тут делаешь?  — теряется он, увидев Фазму на пороге.

— Забираю тебя,  — отвечает она.  — Ты, как я вижу, не готов, так что тебе лучше побыстрее собраться.

Хакс морщится, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. Он что-то планировал на вечер? Фазма выглядит так, будто знает, о чем он думает.

— Первоклассная вечеринка у Салливан. Помнишь? Пропускать нельзя.

О, точно. Теперь он припоминает. Джейми Салливан  — не тот автор, который ему нравится, но которого он завистливо уважает. Она сделала себе имя плохими романтическими историями для подростков и юношества, и теперь оно прекрасно работает на нее. Ее имя везде, по одной из ее книг уже снят фильм, а еще один планируется в следующем году, и ее поклонники будут множиться и поддерживать ее, пока она продолжает писать свои безвкусные романы.

Кроме того, Джейми Салливан  — неожиданно преданный фанат его собственных романов, хотя она гораздо известнее, чем он, и теперь, с самой первой их встречи на лекции, она приглашает его на всевозможные мероприятия. В том числе и на эту летнюю вечеринку, на которую Фазма настойчиво уговаривала его пойти, пока он не согласился. Там будет много важных литераторов, агентов и издателей, следовательно, это замечательная возможность завести полезные знакомства. А еще Фазма сказала, что ему необходимо показаться хотя бы на одной из вечеринок видной писательницы, чтобы та не обиделась и не попыталась разрушить его репутацию.

— И долго нам там торчать?  — интересуется Хакс, со стоном хлопнув себя по лбу.

— Достаточно долго, если ты поторопишься. Хорошо, что я решила зайти за тобой пораньше. Надень что-нибудь стильное.

Впуская Фазму в квартиру и приглашая ее присесть на диван, он думает о том, насколько же бесполезен ее совет: Хакс всегда одевается со вкусом. Он не тот человек, чтобы надеть нечто такое, что не было бы прекрасным вариантом для формирования первого впечатления: каждый день приходится знакомиться с новыми людьми, а перед уже знакомыми нужно поддерживать репутацию на должном уровне, а потому каждая из его вещей тщательно подобрана  — так, чтобы можно было сочетать их вместе. Целый шкаф рубашек, несколько свитеров и водолазок, брюки и кожаные туфли разных оттенков черного, зеленого, серого и коричневого. Он знает, что бледные цвета делают его веснушчатую кожу и яркие волосы более выразительными, так что даже самые скучные его наряды неизменно производят впечатление. А именно это ему и надо.

Летние вечеринки у Салливан не настолько роскошны, чтобы ходить на них в костюме, поэтому Хакс выбирает белое поло и белые брюки, черные туфли и абсолютно бесполезные круглые солнцезащитные очки. Он выглядит немного экстравагантно  —  для своих обычных вкусов, но зато подходяще для летнего жаркого вечера.

Он возвращается в гостиную к Фазме, которая изучает содержимое его холодильника, хмурясь  — как обычно в случаях, когда полагает, что он сделал плохой выбор (Хакс думает, что редко так поступает, и на самом деле очень гордится собой, но Фазму вечно не устраивает то, что он делает).

— Что такое?  — с раздражением спрашивает он.

— У тебя тут не слишком много еды. Ты нормально питаешься?

— Я прекрасно о себе забочусь. Спасибо, матушка.

— Твоя мать тебя даже не навещает.

— Это удар ниже пояса.

— Ты готов?

Он кивает и, прихватив ключи и бумажник, направляется за Фазмой к ее машине. Одна из его странностей  — не покупать машину, хотя он может себе это позволить. Отец настаивал, чтобы Хакс получил водительские права, а он ненавидел каждую секунду обучения. Он совершенно не выносил вождения: каждый раз, оказываясь за рулем, боялся, что станет причиной аварии, что автомобиль врежется и загорится в любой момент, и, получив права, Хакс использовал их только для того, чтобы  — крайне неохотно  — подвозить пьяных коллег. Но теперь у него нет выпивающих друзей, поэтому он не водит машину вообще.

Хакс залезает на пассажирское сиденье и пристегивается так быстро, как только способен, чтобы избежать указаний Фазмы (он терпеть не может, когда она говорит ему, что делать, даже если сам собирается сделать то же самое, потому что, ради всего святого, он невероятно серьезно относится к вопросам своей безопасности в машине).

Пока Фазма ведет машину, Хакс из окна наблюдает за жизнью города. Ему всегда нравились вечера в городе, особенно жаркие летние вечера, когда люди выходили прогуляться. Гудящие улицы, заполненные людскими толпами, рестораны, бары и пончиковые, уличные музыканты  —  все это дарило ощущение безопасности и жизни. То, что он живет в уединении, еще не значит, что он желает чувствовать себя одиноким.

Хаксу нужен город, потому что чем больше он хочет находиться в одиночестве в своей квартире, тем сильнее ему нужно знать, что на самом деле он не одинок. Что жизнь кипит вокруг него, волнами набегает на стены его дома, виднеется за оконными стеклами, чувствуется за дверью. И ему нравится помнить об этом.

Когда они  добираются до дома Салливан  — точнее даже, до ее имения,  — Хакс внезапно обнаруживает две проблемы.

Первая  —  это вечер среды.

Вторая  — он оставил телефон дома.

— О нет,  — отчаянно и зло тянет Хакс.

— Что случилось?  — спрашивает Фазма.

— Я забыл свой телефон.

— Можешь взять мой, если тебе нужно куда-то позвонить.

Это не проблема, но он однозначно не может ничего сказать, и он знает, что Фазма не согласится отвезти его обратно, расценив это как попытку слинять с вечеринки. Ему придется пойти и затем вернуться домой достаточно рано, чтобы не пропустить крайний срок  — полночь. Все будет в порядке, успокаивает он себя.

Они направляются к дому, Салливан встречает их лично. В узком черном платье она выглядит по-королевски и явно рассчитывает казаться моложе своих сорока пяти. Светло-русые волосы уложены локонами, спадающими на плечи якобы небрежно  — для неопытного глаза, но Хаксу эта прическа сразу напоминает его мать.

Салливан делает вид, что искренне счастлива видеть его, и он натягивает свою самую очаровательную улыбку, мягко выражая благодарность за приглашение. Скучно быть радушным, быть банальным, быть общительным, скучно, но полезно, и потому Хакс старается каждый раз, когда ему это нужно. Это срабатывает. Салливан любит его  — не только потому, что ей нравится, как он пишет, но и потому, что думает, будто они вроде как друзья, хоть и неблизкие. Это практично. Таким же образом срабатывает со всеми. Осечка вышла лишь с Фазмой, которой он нехотя доверяет, и  — совсем недавно  — с Реном. Возможно, из-за позволившей такую роскошь анонимности. Он и сам-то не уверен.

Салливан приводит их в дом и уходит развлекать других гостей. Хакс понимает, что вечер будет долгим, когда некий литературный агент по имени Роджер Паркс замечает его и вовлекает в разговор.

Общаясь с гостями, Хакс постоянно берет бокалы, чтобы было чем занять руки, и медленно цедит напитки весь вечер. Он не в состоянии следить за временем: здесь нет часов, у него нет телефона, наручные часы он тоже забыл. Он болтает то с одним, то с другим гостем, практически тут же забывая предмет разговора, но продолжает держать лицо, чтобы нравиться людям.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он находит Фазму, стоящую в центре внимательно слушающей ее группы женщин. Он перебивает Фазму так вежливо, как только может,  — чтобы узнать время..

— Почти полночь, Хакс,  — безразлично отвечает она, и он матерится себе под нос.

— Мне нужно идти прямо сейчас,  — говорит он, чувствуя нарастающую панику.

— Я так рано не уйду!  — морщится Фазма.

— Вызови мне такси,  — требует он, и она, слегка раздраженная, соглашается.

Он дожидается машину, стоя у входа на холодном теперь воздухе, и понимает, что не доберется домой вовремя. Но Рен определенно будет ждать его. До сих пор он был хорошим игроком, Рен догадается, что у него не имелось возможности прийти раньше, он поймет.

Когда Хакс забирается в такси, на часах уже 23:58, и у него не остается никаких иллюзий относительно того, что он как-то сумеет доехать до дома за две минуты. Конечно, Рен может дать ему несколько лишних минут, он же его лучший игрок!

К себе домой Хакс входит только в 00:13. Он немедленно кидается туда, где оставил телефон, и обнаруживает на нем несколько пришедших сообщений. Видео он не смотрит  — времени уже нет.

_ «магнус волл. полицейский, который на службе застрелил безоружного подростка. полицейское управление его прикрыло. у него трое детей и жена. дофельд митака. ты его знаешь. сделай выбор до полуночи». _

_ «ты уже выбрал?» _

_ «хей?» _

_ «у тебя выключился телефон?» _

_ «ты даже не прочитал сообщения». _

_ «что за херня с тобой происходит?» _

_ «ты опаздываешь». _

_ «мне придется убить их обоих, если ты не выберешь». _

_ «хей???» _

_ «?» _

_ «?» _

_ «почти полночь». _

_ «хорошо». _

_ «делай что хочешь, ебаный ты мудак». _

_ «я все еще собираюсь тебя найти». _

**_«и тебе это очень не понравится»._ **

На этом сообщения заканчиваются. Хакс чувствует нарастающую тревогу и спешит написать:

_ «Прости. Кое-что случилось, а я не захватил с собой телефон. Я не собирался тебя игнорировать». _

Ответ приходит тут же:

_ «ты что, думаешь, что это чертова шутка?» _

_ «Нет. Говорю же, я не мог это проконтролировать». _

_ «ты не можешь позволить себе не брать свой гребаный телефон с собой. это  _ **_не_ ** _ игра. я говорил тебе, что случится, если ты, блядь, не сделаешь выбор???» _

_ «Ты убьешь обоих». _

_ «да-а, и я это сделал. и я, блядь, выбрал другого игрока». _

_ «Это была невинная ошибка, Рен. У меня действительно не было иного выбора». _

_ «ты хочешь продолжать игру?» _

_ «Конечно». _

_ «тогда умоляй». _

Хакс замирает, внимательно вглядываясь в последнее сообщение. Он никого не умолял  — никогда. Люди, как правило, не выполняли все его пожелания по первому требованию, но Хакс знал способы склонить кого-то на свою сторону. Он думает, что если даст Рену пару недель, тот замучается искать себе нового игрока и вернется обратно…

Но что, если нет? Мысль о том, что опасная шарада закончится, казалось бы, должна принести Хаксу облегчение  — никаких больше убийств, никакого риска,  — но вместо этого его охватывает ужас. Он действительно хочет продолжать игру.

Поэтому он умоляет:

_ «Пожалуйста». _

_ «пожалуйста кто?» _

_ «Пожалуйста, Рен». _

_ «скажи мне, чего ты хочешь». _

_ «Я хочу продолжать игру. Пожалуйста». _

Иконка набора сообщения появляется спустя долгое время.

_ «это пиздецки горячо». _

_ «Дрочишь на это?» _

_ «а ты?» _

_ «Ты правда убил их обоих?» _

_ «да. таковы правила». _

_ «Я думал, ты не убиваешь невинных людей». _

_ «ну, разве это не было бы твоей ошибкой, если бы я убил? ты должен был играть по  _ **_блядским_ ** _ правилам! ты должен был отвечать мне! ты не должен был  _ **_уходить_ ** _!» _

_ «Так ты их не убил?» _

_ «я отпустил митаку. он больше не должен был здесь находиться». _

Хакс выдыхает и облегченно откидывается на подушки кровати. Господи боже, эта игра убьет его, если Рен не сделает все побыстрее.

_ «Я рад, что ты это сделал». _

_ «дай мне еще подсказку. ты мне должен». _

Хакс осторожно раздумывает над этим, но вынужден признать правоту Рена: он ему задолжал. Хакс включает камеру на телефоне и фотографирует себя, лежащего на кровати. Откровенно говоря, не такое уж большое одолжение  — лица Хакса не видно, а одежда на нем не та, в которой он ходит обычно. Он отправляет фото Рену.

_ «Охренеть» _ ,  — тут же отвечает Рен.

_ «ты горячий». _

_ «ну, то есть я не вижу твоего лица». _

_ «но ты выглядишь горячо». _

_ «ты всегда лежишь на кровати, когда разговариваешь со мной?» _

_ «Нет». _

_ «просто скажи, где ты живешь». _

_ «И в чем веселье? Я думал, ты хочешь меня найти». _

_ «я хочу трахнуть тебя, просто скажи мне, где ты». _

_ «Нет. Ты помешанный на убийствах маньяк». _

_ «а если бы я не был маньяком, ты сказал бы?» _

_ «Еще более сомнительно». _

_ «уууууу». _

_ «как мне тебя называть?» _

_ «Свое имя я тебе точно не скажу» _

_ «ну давай же, скажи, как тебя называть. ты же знаешь, как звать меня». _

_ «Хорошо. Называй меня Генералом». _

_ «кинково» . _

_ «Нет». _

_ «почему генерал?» _

_ «Мой отец был генералом в армии». _

_ «еще одна подсказка!» _

_ «Черт». _

Хакс со злостью откладывает телефон и идет переодеваться, чистить зубы и готовиться ко сну. Но все же перед тем, как лечь спать, он читает последнее отправленное Реном сообщение:

_ «спокойной ночи :)». _

#  **Рыцарство**

С той провальной игры проходит несколько странных дней. Хакс чувствует, что Рен простил его,  — хотя и не думает, что ему нужно это прощение, будто он совершил что-то плохое,  — но ощущение, что попытка поговорить с Реном будет всего лишь попыткой выпытать прощение, не покидает его. Он никогда не унижался и не молил о прощении раньше и вряд ли будет сейчас, но он хочет поговорить с Реном.

Может, всему виной то, что Хаксу нравится нарушение его привычной изоляции, или возможность говорить с кем-то, кто его не знает,  —  анонимность позволяют ему быть откровенным, как никогда и ни с кем. Он понятия не имеет, почему все это происходит, но, так или иначе, перекидываться с Реном сообщениями в перерывах между играми приятно, пусть даже это обычно всего лишь саркастические вопросы о том, как поживает его призрачный меч, или отказы дать еще одну подсказку.

Теперь обеды Хакса стали продолжительными, хотя раньше он редко проводил за столом больше десяти минут. Обедая, он пролистывает переписку с Реном, пересматривает видео и ухмыляется, глядя на некоторые сообщения. Из-за этого он ест дольше, но сейчас его тарелка пуста, он наливает себе вина в третий раз и чувствует, что готов немного поговорить.

_ «Как дела у Бет?» _

_«что?»_ — отвечает Рен минуту спустя.

_ «Полагаю, что хотя бы одна из призрачных кукол должна зваться Бет. Всегда есть такие куклы. А Аннабель у тебя есть?» _

_ «не всех кукол зовут одинаково. аннабель у меня нет». _

_ «Но есть Бет?» _

_ «Есть, я так думаю, Элизабет». _

_ «Вот видишь: я знал. Призрачные куклы такие предсказуемые». _

_ «вот и нет. они дикие и непредсказуемые, когда покупаешь первый раз». _

_ «Позволь угадать, они роняют твои фарфоровые чашки с полок? Двери у тебя хлопают посреди ночи? Может, телевизор внезапно начинает рябить?» _

_ «заткнись. ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь». _

_ «Я бы подумал о том, чтобы заткнуться, если бы ты представлял для меня угрозу, но это не так, поэтому я и не буду. Заставляла ли Бет течь кровь из твоей раковины?» _

_ «тебя не так уж сложно найти. много 34-летних рыжих богатеньких генеральских сынков ты знаешь в нашем городе?» _

Черт, Рен прав: Хакс выдал о себе слишком много информации. Конечно, подробность насчет отца  — это хуже всего.

_ «Я никогда не говорил, что богат». _

_ «твоя спальня + твоя одежда. ты определенно богат». _

_ «Если меня так легко найти, почему ты все еще не у меня на пороге?» _

_ «а может, я уже тут». _

Хакс хмурится.

_ «шутка». _

_ «я не знаю, где искать семьи армейских офицеров, так что это проблема». _

_ «Слава Богу, что у тебя нет источников». _

_ «они есть. просто легче искать преступников, чем тех, чье имя ты не знаешь». _

_ «Так что, Аннабель когда-нибудь зажигала у тебя свет с помощью своей призрачной магии?» _

_ «я же сказал, у меня нет аннабель». _

***

В четверг за утренним кофе Хакс читает новости и тут же мрачнеет.

В пустыне найден полуголый мужчина, весь в крови, утверждающий, что его вместе с молодой девушкой удерживал в плену человек в маске, который созванивался с сообщником по сотовому и отсылал ему видео своих пленников. По словам жертвы, «убийца достаточно долго выбирал», но потом убил девушку и отпустил его на свободу.

Хакс немедленно отставляет кружку и берется за телефон.

_ «Почему ты в новостях? Мы ведь еще не играли». _

_ «я не в новостях». _

_ «В пустыне нашли мужчину, который говорит, что его в заложниках держали человек в маске и кто-то, кто играл вместе с ним». _

И потом внезапно ему в голову приходит неприятная мысль.

_ «У тебя есть другие игроки?» _

Это не должно его волновать. Это не что-то эксклюзивное. Это способ снять стресс, это самосуд, это нечто, что раз в неделю помогает ему чувствовать себя лучше. Но сейчас его охватывает жуткая ревность.

_ «нет. это один из остальных». _

_ «Один из остальных кого?» _

_ «остальных судей. я не единственный». _

Хакс, сбитый с толку, пялится на экран. Он думал, что игра была изобретением Рена, сумасшествием одиночки, утоляющим его жажду крови… Но возможно, это нечто большее?

_ «Кто ты?» _

_ «рыцарь рен. мы все». _

_ «А остальные кто?» _

_ «люди вроде меня. они есть по всей стране. мы нечасто видимся, но всегда на связи». _

_ «И много вас?» _

_ «всего семь». _

Хакс чувствует желание задать множество вопросов, но не может выбрать один конкретный. Ужасное занятие Рена открывается для него с новой стороны. Неужели Рен состоит в секте? Группа мстительных убийц, работающих на благо мира? Кучка чокнутых психопатов с комплексом бога? Трудно сказать.

_ «Почему игроки?» _

_ «это план моего учителя. я не могу сказать почему». _

_ «У тебя есть учитель?» _

_ «кто-то же должен быть главным. я всего лишь судья». _

_ «А в чем смысл всего этого?» _

_ «порядок. мы привносим порядок в этот хаос». _

И это та цель, с которой Хакс определенно согласен.

  
  


#  **Открытие**

Хакс давно ничего не добавлял в «Старкиллер», зато его новый психологический триллер становится длиннее с каждым днем. Сначала он описывал реальные события, заменяя имена Фазмы, Рена и свое, но теперь пишет кое-что другое. Он не хочет подбираться слишком близко к действительности, чтобы «Рыцарей Рен» не поймали, а его роман не показался до странности информативным, поэтому прописывает персонажа Рена как некоего чудака, подчиняющегося приказам призрачных кукол, которых коллекционирует. Это выглядит насмешкой над Реном, но Хаксу это нравится.

Когда Фазма звонит ему и интересуется, как там дела со «Старкиллером», он врет ей, что есть прогресс, хотя на самом деле его нет. Ему нравится этот роман, он чувствует, что это его шедевр, его оригинальная идея  — на порядок выше всего, что он писал раньше, но теперь он почему-то больше не может на нем сосредоточиться. Кажется, его реальная жизнь в последнее время стала куда интереснее, чем его истории, и когда он не говорит с Реном напрямую, то воплощает свои фантазии об их игре в романе. Это наводит на мысль о том, что «Старкиллер» все это время был его эгоистическим, нарциссическим способом сбежать от реальности  —  главный герой был создан по его образу и подобию,  — но Хакс старается отогнать эти предположения.

Поэтому когда Фазма приглашает его провести выходные с ней, ее подругой Рей и еще «парочкой человек», он подумывает отказаться и остаться дома, чтобы переписываться с Реном и работать над новым романом. Но после секундного размышления понимает, что не выходил из квартиры уже несколько дней, два дня не менял штаны, не принимал душ вчера и не брился сегодня утром. Он позволяет себе так жить и становится неорганизованным, хотя раньше все контролировал и был чистоплотным и опрятным. Да, выход в свет определенно пойдет ему на пользу.

Хакс принимает долгий душ, моется тщательно, чувствуя себя грязным из-за того, что не был в душе вчера, и осторожно бреется. Аккуратно укладывает волосы и надевает свежую одежду: узорчатую зеленую рубашку, у которой закатывает рукава, и затем заправляет ее в самые узкие джинсы, какие смог найти. Выглядит достаточно непринужденно для посиделок со знакомыми, но все равно подтянуто и со вкусом.

На этот раз он не забывает прихватить телефон, хотя сегодня даже не среда, и вешает на плечо сумку-почтальонку, прежде чем выйти из дома. Летом улицы заполнены прохожими, и Хакса это устраивает, он спокойно лавирует в людском потоке. Он не сливается с толпой, наоборот  — окруженный ею, он чувствует свою власть. Он не может объяснить почему, но это приятное ощущение.

Автобус довозит Хакса до той остановки, где Фазма уже ждет его.  Он никогда не бывал дома у Рей, поэтому Фазма настояла на том, чтобы встретить его здесь, на случай, если он вдруг заблудится, ориентируясь только по указателям. Он не может заблудиться  — никогда.

Он приветствует ее, как всегда, рукопожатием  — Фазма настаивает на этом. Ему это в ней нравится.

— Как ты?  — спрашивает она, будто заметив, что он плохо ухаживал за собой все это время, хотя сейчас он гладко выбрит и хорошо одет. Возможно, он похудел или у него круги под глазами.

—  У меня все в порядке. Я много работал,  — отвечает он, надеясь, что она сочтет это убедительной причиной тому, почему он так выглядит, и не станет задавать вопросов.

— Это хорошо, но не переусердствуй. Ты выглядишь немного усталым. Пойдем.

Они идут в приятной тишине; оба не слишком разговорчивые, они ценят это качество друг в друге. Ну, во всяком случае, Хакс ценит это в Фазме. Они не произносят ни слова до самого дома Рей  — милого домика лососевого цвета в конце улицы, в крошечном тупике. Подоконники заставлены цветами, а перед дверью постелен старый коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать домой».

Фазма нажимает кнопку звонка, и Рей довольно быстро открывает дверь. Хакс никогда не встречался с ней лицом к лицу, но видел на фотографиях с Фазмой  — миниатюрную девушку со странной прической и яркой улыбкой.

— Фазма!  — радостно восклицает она, притягивая ту в объятия, которые выглядели бы странно, не выйди Рей за порог.  — А ты, должно быть, Хакс,  — добавляет она, обращаясь к нему. Хакс протягивает руку для вежливого рукопожатия и улыбается своей обычной приятной улыбкой.

— Входите,  — говорит Рей, приглашая их внутрь.  — По, Финн и Бен уже здесь.

Стало быть, это та самая «парочка человек», о которой говорила Фазма, понимает Хакс. Они разуваются, прежде чем пройти по коридору, стены которого увешаны фотографиями Рей, седого старика с широкой улыбкой и кучи других незнакомых Хаксу людей. Он предполагает, что это семья Рей. Коридор заканчивается невысокой  — Фазме приходится пригнуться, чтобы не удариться лбом о притолоку,  — дверью, которая ведет в такую же небольшую кухню. Она выглядит тесной, но в основном потому, что все имеющиеся поверхности заставлены баночками со специями, посудой, беспорядочно сложенными старыми кулинарными книгами, а также горшечными растениями, многие из которых, похоже, ароматические травы.

Практически все свободное пространство сейчас занято тремя мужчинами: один из них загорелый, с пышными кудрями и красивым лицом; у другого темная кожа, темные волосы и счастливая улыбка; а последний кажется слишком большим для этой комнаты  — высоченный, весь покрытый родинками, неуклюжий и с большим носом. Хакс окидывает всех быстрым взглядом, прежде чем сесть рядом с загорелым красавчиком, а Фазма занимает место рядом с Рей.

— Хакс, это мои друзья, По и Финн,  — Рей указывает на двух невысоких мужчин, сидящих рядом с ним,  — и мой кузен Бен,  — теперь  — на высокого нескладного мужчину.

— Очень приятно с вами познакомиться,  — вежливо говорит Хакс.  — Я Брендол Хакс, но, пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Хакс.

По с улыбкой кивает и пожимает ему руку.

— Получается, ты друг Фазмы? Я немного о тебе наслышан.

— По большей части я ее клиент,  — уточняет Хакс, хоть и не может отрицать того, что Фазма  — его друг. Единственный настоящий друг, всех остальных он держит поблизости чисто из практических соображений.

— Я читал одну из твоих книг,  — сообщает Финн.  — Про Древний Рим. Мне понравилось.

Боже. «Империя»  — его первая книга, в основном выросшая из большой любви отца к Древнему Риму, и несмотря на то, что она популярна, Хаксу она реально ненавистна. Это действительно дилетантская работа, в которую не было вложено ничего личного. Написанная, скорее, исключительно ради того, чтобы осчастливить отца. И в какой-то мере это сработало.

— Я рад. Эту книгу приятно было писать.  — Ложь.  — Вы много читаете?

Хакс ощущает острую потребность отвести разговор от себя. Слава богу, это срабатывает, и Рей с Финном принимаются обсуждать последнюю работу Сэнга Мэллори и то, как они были шокированы его внезапной загадочной смертью. Разговор стремительно переходит к обсуждению таинственных похищений и убийств, и только Хакс и молчаливый Бен не принимают в нем участия. При взгляде на Бена становится понятно, что тот еще и не слушает  — играет во что-то под столом. Очевидно, в видеоигру. Хакс не указывает Бену на эту явную бестактность, но все равно  — ему самому тоже не доставляет удовольствия находиться здесь, но он же избегает внешних проявлений неуважения.

Он хочет уйти от этого разговора, чтобы не выглядело так, будто он знает слишком много, но Фазма втягивает его в беседу.

— Тебе нравится это дело, да? Ты же пишешь историю, вдохновившись им, верно?

Бен поднимает на него взгляд, но Хакс быстро отворачивается.

— Ну, у меня все очень надуманно. Когда полиция действительно разберется, что происходит, уверен, моя история окажется совершенно другой. Мы еще многого не знаем об этом деле.

— А о чем история на данный момент?  — спрашивает Финн.

— Ну, этот сумасшедший киллер обычно контактирует с разными людьми, находя их по номерам телефонов и отсылая им фотографии тех, кого он похищает. Потом он заставляет собеседников выбирать, кому из похищенных сохранить жизнь, или обе жертвы умирают.

Финн и По кивают, слегка заинтересованные. Рей выглядит впечатленной. Бен … Бен пристально смотрит на него, сжав губы в тонкую линию и злобно нахмурившись. Что с этим парнем не так? Это явно из-за Хакса, но он не понимает причины, они ведь ни единым словом не перекинулись друг с другом. Может, Бен просто недружелюбный.

— Я смотрела похожий фильм,  — говорит Рей.  — Про парня, использующего систему видеонаблюдения, чтобы заставить людей выбирать, что случится с его жертвами. Не помню подробностей, но было страшно.

Разговор переключается на фильмы ужасов. Хакс чувствует себя немного потерянным: он не любитель ужастиков, разве что классики вроде «Пилы» или «Сияния», и ему нечего сказать. Но еще интереснее то, что Бен продолжает пялиться на него со странной смесью злости и любопытства во взгляде, и Хакс изо всех сил старается не смотреть в его сторону. Что за придурок.

— Не знала, что ты пишешь ужасы,  — внезапно обращается к нему Рей, видимо, пытаясь заинтересовать разговором.

— О, я и не пишу. Я раньше не работал с подобным материалом. Моему отцу не особо нравилось то, что я пишу исторические романы. Не представляю, как он разочаруется, если узнает, что я взялся за дешевый хоррор.

Бен наконец подает голос  — впервые за все время:

— А чем занимается твой отец?

У него глубокий, грубоватый голос, и Хакс несколько удивлен этим.

— Он был генералом в армии. Сейчас в отставке, но по-прежнему недоволен тем, что я не пошел по его стопам.

Бен на мгновение улыбается  — демонстрируя почти животный оскал,  — но тут же возвращается к своему телефону под столом.

Фазма и Финн начинают возражать, говоря об авторитете литераторов и значении писательства в истории, и при таком разговоре Хакс чувствует себя комфортнее. Ему всегда особенно приятно, когда люди подчеркивают то, как важны писатели. Это тешит его самолюбие.

У него в кармане вибрирует телефон.

— Ох, одну секунду,  — извиняется он. Это может быть Рен. Хакс не желает случайно проигнорировать его.

Он достает телефон и читает сообщение:

_ «где ты сейчас?» _

_ «В гостях, в компании друзей моего друга. Разумеется, тебе я не назову свое точное местонахождение». _

Он убирает телефон обратно в карман.

— О чем мы говорили?

На другом конце стола Бен неприятно ухмыляется.

***

Когда он собирается уходить, Рей настаивает на том, чтобы он взял с собой две баночки мармеладок  — она говорит, что ее отец сделал их слишком много, вся кухня завалена сладостями. Фазма провожает Хакса до автобусной остановки, хотя ему это вовсе не нужно, и всю поездку он выглядит глупо, сидя с двумя банками в руках. Из-за них он с трудом открывает входную дверь и наконец попадает домой.

_ «я знаю, кто ты» _ ,  — гласит новое сообщение от Рена.

Холодная дрожь пробегает у Хакса по спине. Да быть этого не может. Он не давал Рену новых подсказок.

_ «И кто я, по-твоему?» _

_ «брендол хакс». _

Хакс долго молчит, уставившись на дисплей. Рен выяснил, кто его отец? Или он сам как-то выдал себя в предыдущих разговорах?

_ «Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я». _

_ «я точно знаю, кто ты, брендол. но ты предпочитаешь хакс, да? не так уж трудно найти твой адрес в сети. я могу быть у тебя под дверью в любой момент». _

Хакс спешит к двери, чтобы убедиться, что она заперта на замок. Все в порядке.

_ «Как ты меня нашел?» _

_ «ты всего лишь дал мне верные подсказки. ты слишком прост. или, я полагаю, возможно, ты не такой, ты старался спрятаться. мы договорились, что я трахну тебя, когда найду?» _

_ «Нет. Это ты говорил. Я никогда не соглашался на это». _

_ «ты охерительно горяч. я видел тебя». _

Рен нашел его фотографии в сети? Или действительно следил за ним? Как ни глупо, но первая мысль Хакса  — если Рен наблюдал за ним, когда он возвращался сегодня, то он, должно быть, выглядел по-дурацки с банками мармелада.

_ «Ты психованный киллер, который верит в призрачных кукол и состоит в какой-то секте убийц. Если бы я искал секса на одну ночь, то к тебе бы точно не пошел». _

Единственный ответ  — фото. Как только оно загружается, Хакс издает громкое «Ауч!». На экране красуется фотография члена, которой он так боялся. К тому же это первый раз, когда он видит руку Рена без перчатки: рука большая и бледная, а ногти выкрашены в черный цвет. И даже эта лапища недостаточно велика, чтобы скрыть член.

_ «Ты отвратителен!» _

_ «да лан, я знаю, ты гей. во всех твоих романах гей-пары». _

_ «Это не значит, что ты должен мне отправлять фотографии своего члена!» _

_ «ну тебе понравилось?» _

_ «Не присылай такое мне больше». _

_ «ты уверен? потому что я думаю, что тебе понравилось. я говорил, что рыжие  _ — _ мой типаж? у тебя клевые волосы. хорошо, что они у тебя приглажены, потому что я хочу растрепать их». _

_ «Оставь меня в покое». _

_ «допустим, это новая игра». _

_ «Что?» _

 

Но тем вечером Рен больше не отвечает.

 

#  **Игрушки и оружие**

Когда утром Хакс выходит за газетой, то обнаруживает посылку на пороге. Это черная матовая коробки без надписей, без адреса и без имени. Очевидно, что она пришла не по почте. Он забирает ее домой вместе с газетой и ставит на стол, решив игнорировать ее до тех пор, пока не выпьет кофе и не прочитает газету. Он не любит, когда рутина его повседневной жизни нарушается, да и посылка эта не вызывает у него доверия.

В конце концов он ставит грязную кружку в посудомойку и садится на диван, чтобы исследовать коробку. Смутно догадываясь о том, что она может быть опасна, но она слишком легкая, чтобы содержать бомбу, а он не настолько уж известный и провокационный автор. Он медленно открывает коробку.

Внутри обнаруживается нечто, завернутое в пупырчатую пленку, и когда он извлекает это, то видит фарфоровое лицо  — рыжая куколка с зелеными глазами и застенчивой, невинной улыбкой. Хаксу тут же хочется поморщиться. Что это такое? Он достает куклу из коробки. Она одета в отделанное оборками платье и крошечные черные туфельки. Хакс думает, что его маме бы понравилось. Но в собственных чувствах он не уверен.

В коробке виднеется записка, и Хакс достает и ее.

«я подумал, что эта кукла похожа на тебя, согласен? ее зовут миллисент. она довольно упрямая, но надеюсь, что вы поладите, потому что ты тоже упрямый.  — кайло рен».

Чертова призрачная кукла. Рен послал ему  богом забытую призрачную куклу в качестве подарка по какой-то непонятной причине, понять которую могут только духовно настроенные убийцы-сектанты. Хакс не считает, что кукла похожа на него, кроме очевидной цветовой палитры: у нее пухлые щечки и дружелюбная улыбка, коротенькие конечности и совсем немного светлых веснушек на носу; а в остальном они полные противоположности.

Он молча исследует куклу еще несколько минут, прежде чем со вздохом подняться с дивана. Куда бы поставить этот ужас, чтобы не нарушить минималистическую эстетику квартиры? Определенно не в гостиную  — Фазма может там ее увидеть, когда заглянет к нему, и объясниться будет нелегко. Вместо этого он идет в спальню и помещает куклу на ту же полку, где уже расставлены  —  чисто из чувства долга  —  семейные фотографии и  — чисто из эгоцентризма  —  экземпляры его книг.

Кукла выглядит так, словно смотрит прямо на него, но Хакс, будучи логически мыслящим человеком, знает, что это обман. Все куклы такого типа производят подобное впечатление, а он сейчас на взводе из-за того, что сумасшедший убийца знает, где он живет.

Ему нужен замок посерьезнее, пожалуй. Но опять же  — у него уже есть два замка, и если Рен взломает их, то третий не особенно поможет. Может, стоит переехать? Если Рен следит за ним, то это будет бесполезно. В любом случае, нападет ли он на Хакса  — в первую очередь? Если худшее, что будет делать Рен, это присылать дурацких кукол, то  — решает Хакс  — он легко сможет с этим смириться. Он снова берет в руки телефон.

_ «Какова твоя новая игра?» _

_ «я не могу сказать. эт все испортит». _

_ «Ну, я не смогу играть, если ты не расскажешь мне правила». _

_ «не ты играешь, а я». _

Хакс размышляет об этом пару секунд. Если он не игрок, то он не знает, какова его роль, и она ему не нравится. Он судья на этот раз? Или  — и эта мысль беспокоит его сильнее  —  жертва? Телефон вибрирует в руке.

_ «я тебе только одно скажу: когда я выиграю, я приду к тебе». _

Хакс на миг задумывается над текстом, прежде чем взять ключи и выйти из дома. Если замков на двери недостаточно, он придумает что-нибудь получше, чтобы себя защитить.

***

Хакс не покупает пистолет, поскольку они ему больше не нравятся, но зато набирает много других вещей: перцовый баллончик  — сделанный так, что невозможно случайно брызнуть себе в лицо (никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенным);  шокер  — три миллиона вольт и «легкий захват», о котором зачем-то упомянул продавец. Хакс твердо убежден, что если ему придется использовать эту штуку, то захват  — последнее, что будет его волновать. Он даже покупает шокер-кастет, только потому, что название звучит впечатляюще  — при реальном нападении вряд ли у него будет время все это использовать, но с таким набором он чувствует себя сильным.

Домой он возвращается с баллончиком в кармане пальто и шокером в пакете. Ему хочется думать, что он просто параноик, что Рен не следует за ним по пятам, куда бы он ни направился, что Рен ему ничего не сделает; но Хакс знает: его страх  — вполне оправданный, у него есть все основания чувствовать нависшую угрозу. Это весьма неприятное чувство. Хакс предпочитает контролировать свои эмоции.

Как Хакс узнает Рена, если тому вдруг вздумается следить за ним? Все, что Хаксу известно: у Рена крупные руки с большим количеством родинок,  —  и это знание основано на том единственном случае, когда Хакс видел его кисть без перчатки. А еще он красит ногти в черный цвет. Из новостей понятно, что он высокий и широкоплечий. Но опять же, Хакс не уверен, что жертв следует признать хорошим источником информации  — они ведь могли запомнить Рена куда более впечатляющим, чем он есть на самом деле, потому что боялись его. А Хаксу нравится фантазия о том, что он выше Рена.

Он быстро возвращается домой, закрывается на оба замка  — хотя обычно использует только один  — и направляется в спальню. Шокер-кастет он прячет под подушкой, сомневаясь, что успеет защитить себя, если на него нападут, пока он будет спать, но оружие под подушкой способствует некоторому расслаблению. Другой шокер он кладет в карман брюк. Шокер слишком большой, чтобы нормально уместиться, но создается впечатление, будто там всего лишь внушительных размеров телефон.

Его настоящий телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении.

_ «пришли мне свою фотку». _

_ «Зачем? Ты же сказал, что уже знаешь, как я выгляжу». _

_«да, но я хочу видть_ _тебя прям ща»._

_ «Что не так с твоей грамотностью? Еще хуже, чем обычно». _

И следом тут же:

_ «Ты дрочишь?» _

_ «возмжн». _

Хакс издает звук, больше похожий не на смех, а на выражение отвращения, и вытаскивает кастет из-под подушки. Он надевает его, берет в ту же руку шокер, вытягивает руку и фотографирует ее, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

Отправив фото Рену, он тут же снимает кастет.

_ «:/» _

_ «Я не соответствую твоим стандартам? Мне жаль». _

_ «зачем те шокер??» _

_ «Потому что сумасшедший серийный убийца знает мой адрес и оставил пугающий подарок у меня на пороге». _

_ «я не сбираюс тя ранить». _

_ «Ты можешь перестать дрочить, пока мы переписываемся?» _

_ «я не причиню тебя вреда. я всегда был с тобой только милым». _

_ «Конечно, но ты кровожадный маньяк и можешь изменить решение в любой момент. С чего ты вообразил, что я не совершал никаких преступлений, которые могут оказаться достаточно серьезными, чтобы я стал твоей жертвой?» _

_ «ну, ты совершал?»  _

_ «Если бы совершал, то точно тебе не сказал бы». _

_ «я обещаю, что не собираюсь тебя убивать или что-то еще». _

_ «Я в этом уверен. Именно поэтому ты оставил опасную призрачную ерунду у моего порога». _

_ «мне казалось, что ты в них не верил?» _

_ «Я не верю, но ты  _ — _ да, это о многом говорит». _

_ «миллисент не причинит тебе вреда, она может побросаться вещами, но она не плохая». _

_ «Это просто отлично.  Я очень рад узнать о том, что твои приспешники разрушат мой дом, прежде чем ты придешь и убьешь меня». _

_ «я не буду :(» _

_ «Ну, я же не знаю этого точно, поэтому пока буду держать шокер при себе. Так что не пытайся устроить мне сюрприз». _

_ «я в любом случае не буду. я милый». _

_ «Правда?» _

_ «да, я приятный парень». _

_ «Знаешь, обычно люди, которые говорят, что они милые, на самом деле совсем не такие». _

_ «я хороший мальчик». _

_ «Я в этом уверен». _

_ «да лан, ты ж знаеш я не хочу причинить тебе боль, я просто хочу сделать те хорошо». _

_ «У нас  _ **_не будет_ ** _ секса. Я говорю тебе об этом сейчас, чтобы в будущем не было больше никаких вопросов. Так что даже не думай» _ .

_ «строишь из ся недотрогу но я зна что те хочется». _

_ «Ты снова дрочишь?» _

_ «д». _

_ «Удали мою фотографию сейчас же». _

_ «:(« _

__

_ «Ты невозможный. Ненавижу тебя». _

_ «:)» _

_ “:)” _

_ «Прекрати быть наглым говнюком». _

_ «прости я буду хорошим». _

_ «О боже. Ты на это дрочишь?» _

_ «Ты ужасен». _

_ «скажи что я непослшный». _

_ «непослушный*». _

Хакс, тяжело вздыхая, садится на кровать и взъерошивает волосы.

_ «Хорошо. Ты непослушный». _

_ «лан нет давай еще». _

_ «Ты ужасен, и я буду пытать тебя шокером, пока ты не потеряешь сознание».  _

_ «:/ лан если те так нравится». _

_ «Нет». _

_ «нет ничо плохого в сомнофилии но довести меня до бессознанки можно и попороще». _

_ «Мне так не нравится». _

_ «я не против, знаеш, можешь оседлать меня пока я сплю. я те разрешу». _

_ «Я не знаю, с чего ты вдруг решил, что я буду снизу именно для тебя». _

_ «хз я больше чем ты типа так и должно быть?» _

 

Так, это конец надеждам на то, что он выше Рена.

_ «Это так не работает». _

_ «но тыб хорошо смотрелся сидя на моем члене и улыбаяс». _

Хакс со вздохом откидывается на кровать, пытаясь подавить растущую эрекцию.

_ «ты б мня придушил?? ты похож на того кто такое любит». _

_ «Учитывая, что именно ты об этом заговорил, я думаю, что именно тебе это нравится». _

_ «кнеш я не против можешь заставить меня задыхаться когда хошь». _

_ «можешь душить пока не умру». _

_ «и продолжать скакать на мне». _

_ «Похоже, что тебе и сомнофилия нравится. Ты на всех своих сексуальных партнеров проецируешь свои извращенные фантазии или я особенный?» _

_ «так терь ты признаешь что т мой секс-партнер??» _

Хакс презрительно фыркает и отказывается отвечать. Он не намерен удостаивать Рена ответом, а еще ему нужен холодный душ. Он направляется в ванную, и его телефон вибрирует в момент, когда он собирается положить его рядом с раковиной.

_ «ты особенный». _

 

#  **Раннее утро**

Хакс просыпается до звонка будильника от звона стекла. Это не лучший звук, от которого можно проснуться, и Хакс тут же открывает глаза и смотрит на окно спальни, рукой уже нашаривая шокер там, где он его вчера оставил  — на прикроватном столике. Однако окно цело.

Он садится, все еще держа шокер в руке,  — вдруг кто-то разбил другое окно. Но, бросив взгляд на полку, быстро понимает, что дело не в этом. Три фотографии его семьи (он с сестрами, мать и семейный портрет) упали, и стекло в рамках разбилось. Надев тапочки, Хакс встает с кровати и идет на кухню за веником.

Часы показывают 5:03, когда он заканчивает уборку. Это гораздо раньше того времени, когда он обычно пробуждается  —  работая дома, он может позволить себе проспать всю ночь и подняться только в восемь утра, прежде чем приступить к работе. Хакс отказывает себе во многом, но уж точно не в сне.

Ему нечего делать в ближайшие два часа, поэтому он решает вернуться в комнату и одеться: он выбирает рубашку с коротким рукавом, джемпер и брюки. Джемпер ему большеват, но учитывая, что сейчас пять утра, вряд ли он встретит много людей на улице. Он накидывает пальто, потому что за окном еще прохладно в столь ранний час, и выходит из дома.

Улицы пустынны  — слишком рано для работающих и уже поздно для тусовщиков. Несколько машин проезжает мимо; несколько пешеходов переходят дорогу вместе с ним, но все выглядят либо слишком усталыми, либо слишком пьяными, чтобы обращать на него внимание. Город нравится ему таким  — когда Хакс знает, что вокруг люди, он не ощущает своего одиночества, но при этом никто его не беспокоит. Нет толпы, нет суеты, только тихие, неясные звуки улицы.

Он заходит в круглосуточный магазинчик в конце улицы. Там нет никого, кроме продавца, который смотрит что-то по старому, маленькому телевизору, встроенному в стену. Хакс берет пластиковую корзинку и кладет в нее две бутылки любимого кокосового молока (тут оно в два раза дороже, чем стоит на самом деле, но он все равно покупает), салат «Цезарь» и упаковку замороженных куриных байтсов. Он останавливается на полдороге к свежезамороженной брокколи, когда слышит скрип открывающейся двери.

Входит высокий темноволосый мужчина, и Хакс тут же узнает его  — это Бен, асоциальный, помешанный на телефоне кузен Рей. Едва переступив порог, он направляется к Хаксу, явно узнав его, но не начиная разговора.

Хакс подавляет вздох и берет дело в свои руки.

— Привет, я и не знал, что ты тут рядом живешь.

Бен выдавливает странную улыбку и задумчиво кивает.

— О, да, недалеко. Зашел вот купить… — он оглядывается по сторонам, будто не зная, что сказать, — лапши.

Он тут же поворачивается к полке слева от себя и начинает набирать невероятное количество пакетиков с лапшой быстрого приготовления.

— Это ужасно вредно для здоровья, ты знаешь?

— Ну да, так же как и замороженные овощи. Ты понятия не имеешь, что с ними делают, чтобы они оставались свежими. Там полно химикатов.

— Их просто замораживают. Так это происходит.

Бен выглядит так, будто готов поспорить, но колеблется и в конце концов закрывает рот. Хакс размышляет о том, какое у Бена необычное лицо. Непропорциональное, но все равно довольно красивое. Странный парень.

— Что тебя заставило встать в такую рань?  — спрашивает Хакс.

— Утренняя пробежка,  — отвечает Бен. Он действительно одет в спортивные штаны, замечает Хакс, но не похоже, что он вообще бегал: нет пятен пота, а пальто слишком объемное для бегуна.

— Ну, удачи,  — говорит Хакс, берет свою брокколи и идет к кассе. Бен шагает позади него, видимо, ничего больше не выбрав, и Хакс чувствует неловкость, зная, что тот стоит за его спиной, пока он расплачивается за покупки.

Когда Хакс выходит, Бен, слава богу, поворачивает в другую сторону. И не бежит.

***

Остаток дня не богат событиями. Хакс принимает быстрый душ, сбривает легкую щетину, завтракает тостами и читает газету за чашкой кофе. Около десяти он получает сообщение от Рена  — тот интересуется, не доставила ли ему проблем Миллисент, и Хакс отвечает, что, конечно же, нет, это ведь кукла. Хакс съедает на обед салат и весь день проводит, отчаянно стараясь написать продолжение «Старкиллера». Он знает, что должно случиться дальше, но дело застопоривается, когда он пытается написать это именно так, как себе представляет. В два часа дня от отца приходит сообщение о том, что сестра нашла работу на лето и что состояние здоровья матери улучшилось. Хакс не отвечает.

Около восьми вечера Рен присылает ему видео.

Сначала  —  темнота, потом  — лицо.

Молодой парень с пухлыми щеками со шрамами от прыщей, с дикими глазами и полными губами, растянутыми вокруг кляпа. Его кожа блестит от пота или, может, от слез, а волосы прилипли ко лбу. Камер сдвигается. Теперь  — другое лицо. Молодая девушка, бледнокожая, с выкрашенными в черный цвет волосами  — Хакс замечает отросшие блондинистые корни. Под глазами у нее видны потеки подводки, а во взгляде застыл ужас.

Следом, как обычно, приходит текст:

_ «хью крафтман. 26. три года назад поджег дом престарелых. его не поймали, но ему хватило ума похвастаться этим по пьяни. синди робустелли. 21. она грабила могилы в свободное время, а по ночам хулиганила в церквях. она часто посещала форумы сатанистов и рассказывала о том, что делает, прикрепляя фотографии». _

Хакс пару мгновений размышляет, прежде чем отправить сообщение:

_ «Сколько было жертв тогда в доме престарелых?» _

_ «3 погибших и 12 раненых». _

_ «Пусть Синди останется в живых. Она, во всяком случае, не причинила вреда живым людям». _

Он нетерпеливо ждет следующего видео. Кажется, времени проходит больше, чем обычно. Он слышит какой-то шум в ванной, но, кинув взгляд в ту сторону, не делает ни шагу, чтобы проверить, в чем дело. Приходит видео.

Лицо паникующего Крафтмана  — первое, что видит Хакс. Потом в кадре появляется рука Рена, поблескивающая кожей перчатки. Пальцы обвиваются вокруг шеи Крафтмана и сдавливают ее. Хакс наблюдает за этой борьбой за жизнь предельно внимательно. Он чувствует, как растет возбуждение в штанах, и, опустив руку, слегка сжимает себя. Лицо Крафтмана краснеет, потом становится почти фиолетовым. Он умирает действительно долго. Хаксу нравится. Он слышит задыхающиеся звуки и двигает рукой быстрее.

Хакс пару раз облизывает губы и расслабленно откидывается на диван. Рен рычит от усилий, и Хакса пробивает дрожь. И когда глубокий голос произносит: «Да сдохни ты уже»,  — он кончает в трусы.

По пути  в ванную он обнаруживает источник шума, который слышал раньше,  — с полки упали все экземпляры его книг.

«Что-то не так с этой полкой?»  — думает он. Не похоже. Он ставит книги обратно и с подозрением смотрит на Миллисент.

 

#  **Работа и игра**

Хакс проверяет куклу в четверг утром, но не потому, что она кажется ему магической. Он пытается высмотреть в ней скрытую камеру. Он снимает с куклы всю одежду, но ни одного места, где можно было бы спрятать камеру, не находит. Да и вообще, зачем бы Рену просить его сделать селфи, если у него есть Миллисент, чтобы за ним наблюдать? Но Хакс продолжает осторожно ее исследовать, думая о том, что следовало сделать это раньше  — в тот момент, когда он только получил ее. Когда он переворачивает куклу, то слышит громкий треск, обеспокоенно переводит взгляд и  обнаруживает дыру в пододеяльнике. Он рычит. Пододеяльник стоил дорого. Кукла выпадает из его рук, пока он осматривает пододеяльник, и тут же раздается другой звук, позади него  — скрип со стороны двери. Хакс оборачивается и видит царапины на гобелене.

— Ничего,  — шипит он еле слышно, сам не зная, к кому обращается. Он поднимает куклу и смотрит ей в глаза.  — Ничего подобного в моем доме не будет. Если из-за тебя у меня возникнут проблемы, то обещаю, что ты отправишься туда, откуда явилась, или хотя бы туда, куда увозят мусорные баки.

Он не получает никакого ответа, поэтому одевает куклу и ставит ее обратно на полку.

В четверг Хакс обычно тренируется. Он всей душой это ненавидит, но отец определил его в военную школу не для того, чтобы, став взрослым, он отрастил себе пивной животик, поэтому раз в неделю он выходит на пробежку для успокоения совести, а затем пешком проходит большую часть дороги, чувствуя, что занимается чем-то полезным.

Он надевает зеленые спортивные штаны и легкую майку и берет с собой плеер с любимым джазовым плейлистом. Фазма говорит, что джаз  — неподходящая музыка для тренировок, но к черту ее мнение, он не собирается слушать «Eye of the Tiger» («Глаз Тигра»).

Он открывает холодильник и достает зеленый смузи, который приготовил еще вчера, чтобы выпить его после пробежки. Это отвратительно, но в рецепте, найденном в интернете, было сказано, что для занятий спортом это полезно. Он заталкивает бутылочку и бумажник в спортивную сумку, обреченно внутренне соглашаясь провести час на пробежке и немного позаниматься странной йогой в ближайшем парке.

Еще рано, но в парке уже полно других бегунов. Хакс видит много девушек в ярких топах из лайкры и парней, похожих на Криса Эванса, в обтягивающих шортах для поддержания мышц, или для чего они вообще созданы. Все эти люди бегут быстрее него, но он успокаивает себя тем, что он будет бегать дольше них. Большинство предпочитает пятнадцатиминутные пробежки. У него не хватает силы воли делать это каждый день, поэтому часа в неделю вполне достаточно. У него хотя бы здоровые легкие.

У матери Хакса, напротив, проблемы с легкими. Она много курила всю свою жизнь; у Хакса сохранилось множество воспоминаний из детства, когда мать расхаживала по дому в вечернем платье, держа в руках мундштук с сигаретой (кто их вообще использует?), и комнату заполнял запах дыма. Теперь мать болеет и не может часто выходить из дома, потому что ее легкие устают слишком быстро, и ей приходится делать ингаляции каждое утро и каждый вечер, но она кашляет и из-за этого  — плохо спит. Последний раз, когда он был у родителей, отец спал в спальне Хакса, потому что иначе из-за звуков кашля вообще не мог заснуть. Болезнь закралась в их семью со стороны матери. Сестры Хакса унаследовали плохие гены: у Лены полно аллергий, из-за которых она сидит дома всю весну и большую часть лета, а из-за аллергии на пыль матери пришлось уволить не одну уборщицу, не справившуюся со своей работой; у Настасьи астма и проблемы с сердцем, из-за которых она вынуждена каждый месяц проходить обследование. Хакс считает, что ему повезло  — он самый здоровый в семье. Конечно, он чихает каждый раз, когда рядом оказывается собака Фазмы, у него легко появляются синяки, он подозрительно быстро теряет вес, но он не болен. Даже отец, который всегда был сильным мужчиной, получил пулю в армии, и теперь постоянно пьет обезболивающее из-за своей ноги и ослепшего глаза. Будь Хакс суеверным, он бы решил, что это семейное проклятие.

Когда Хакс наконец заканчивает пробежку, он еле дыша падает на траву, буквально присасывается к своему смузи и делает жадные глотки. Единственное хорошее здесь то, что обычно Хакс слишком хочет пить, чтобы замечать поганый вкус. Он выпивает почти половину, прежде чем убрать бутылочку обратно в сумку и перейти к йоге.

Из положения в мостике, который  —  он знает  —  он не сможет удерживать долго, Хакс замечает на тропинке знакомую фигуру. Это снова Бен  — он выгуливает маленькую рыжую собачку (шпица?) и постоянно оглядывается вокруг, будто что-то ищет. В конце концов он замечает Хакса и, неловко улыбнувшись, направляется к нему.

— Что-то ищешь?  — спрашивает Хакс и, не удержавшись, падает из мостика.

— О, всего лишь ищу, где можно позволить Би-би побегать. Он немного беспокойный.

— Отпусти его на холме, он быстро устанет. Не подозревал, что тебе могут нравиться шпицы.

Бен на самом деле краснеет от этих слов (странно) и качает головой.

— Он не мой, а По. Я, ну, предложил его выгулять.

— Как щедро с твой стороны,  — говорит Хакс.

— Ты занимаешься йогой?

— Ну, по крайней мере, стараюсь.  — Ему очень не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь из знакомых видел его в таком состоянии.  — Не скажу, что хорош в этом.  — Он встает в позу кошки, чтобы показать: кое на что он все-таки способен. Бен пристально на него смотрит.

— Так,  — начинает Хакс, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело странным,  — что за имя такое  — Би-би?

— Люк придумал, мой дядя. Он всегда дает питомцам странные клички, а По пришел к нему, когда приобрел Би-би, так что Люку повезло его назвать.

— Понимаю,  — говорит Хакс, принимая позу собаки лицом вниз.

Бен смотрит на него так, будто никто не научил его самостоятельно поддерживать разговор.

— Ну, удачной тебе прогулки,  — наконец предлагает Хакс, надеясь, что Бен уйдет. Говорить становится трудно, потому что из-за йоги не хватает воздуха.

— Ага, давай, пока,  — бормочет Бен, притягивая собаку обратно, прежде чем она успевает лизнуть руку Хакса. Краем глаза Хакс видит, как Бен, уходя, смотрит на него. Ну что за странный парень.

После упражнений Хакс возвращается домой, чувствуя, что ему нужно принять душ и отдохнуть. Отец всегда говорил, что зарядка как наркотик  — спустя несколько недель хочется продолжать, но Хакс никогда не чувствовал в себе такого желания. Наверное, он просто не фанат спорта. Он добирается до дома и сразу же принимает долгий холодный душ, смывая с себя пот и дневную жару.

Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, Хакс заходит в спальню и проверяет телефон, находя два новых сообщения.

Одно от Фазмы:  _ «Завтра вечеринка у Джессики. Придешь?» _

И от Рена:  _ «я следил за тобой. знаю, чем ты занимаешься. знаешь, ты выглядишь чертовски горячо, когда занимаешься йогой. как называется та поза, когда ты отклянчиваешь задницу? поза шлюшки? бля». _

_ «Прекрати за мной ходить. Это пугает. Ставлю на то, что ты странный старикашка». _

_ «нет, я молодой». _

_ «Лжец». _

_ «я моложе тебя». _

_ «Я не увлекаюсь детьми». _

_ «я не ребенок, я  _ **_не настолько_ ** _ моложе. у меня есть свой дом и прочее». _

_ «Какое облегчение. А то я думал, что ты убиваешь людей в мамином подвале, там же, где спишь». _

_ «нет. мой подвал очень хорошо оборудован». _

_ «Для убийств. Какая прелесть». _

_ «ну у всех есть свои хобби. ты вот практикуешь пошлые позы йоги». _

_ «Я ненавижу йогу. Я занимаюсь ею только потому, что стараюсь быть здоровым». _

_ «ты стараешься меня возбудить». _

_ «Если бы ты прекратил меня преследовать, этого бы не случилось». _

Хакс закрывает диалог, чтобы ответить Фазме:

_ «Кто там будет?» _

_ «Немногие. Я, Джесс, Рей, несколько человек, которых ты не знаешь. Всего  _ _ — _ _ максимум дюжина, так что не беспокойся». _

_ «Хорошо, я буду, но не рассчитывай, что я задержусь надолго». _

От Рена приходит новое сообщение:

_ «я не перестану тебя преследовать. ты наконец меня заметишь и будешь такой типа “ух блядь” и потом я тебя трахну». _

_ «будешь типа “о черт!”». _

_ «Я взрослый человек. Я в состоянии материться. Но я не скажу «ух блядь», потому что ты наверняка не настолько впечатляющий». _

_ «скажи это  _ **_ему_ ** _ ». _

_ «Прекрати присылать мне фотографии своего члена». _

#  **Выпивка и танцы**

Вечеринка  —  и Хаксу стоило бы об этом догадаться  — оказывается вовсе не такой скромной, как говорила Фазма. Понятно, все начиналось с приглашения всего дюжины человек, но кто-то позвал кого-то с собой, и в итоге, когда они с Фазмой попадают в дом Джессики, там обнаруживается целая толпа.

Хаксу это неприятно напоминает те подростковые вечеринки, которые показывают по телевизору. Ни у кого здесь, конечно, нет красных стаканчиков в руках, но, возможно, разница только внешняя. Спустя пять минут он уже замечает, что какая-то парочка занимается неприличностями в уголке.

— Ты же сказала, что будет скромная вечеринка,  — шипит он Фазме, пытаясь хоть кого-то обвинить, даже зная, что Фазма была с ним откровенна.  — Это не подходит под такое определение.

— Ну, Джесс говорила о другом.

Хакс огорченно ворчит, продвигаясь к столику с напитками. Хакс не пьет ради развлечения, он пьет, чтобы стать общительнее. Но здесь многолюдное мероприятие, и, честно говоря, ему нужно выпить, чтобы это пережить. Поэтому он выпивает стакан пива (вина тут, конечно же, нет) и следом  — еще один.

Он ходит вокруг столика, рассматривая толпу. Знакомых лиц не так уж много, хотя он видит, как Финн и По танцуют что-то вроде буги. Прошло всего двадцать минут с момента, как они прибыли на вечеринку, а Фазма уже расчистила стол и теперь, лежа на нем, поднимает Джессику. Хакс наливает себе еще один стакан и пьет, поглядывая на них.

— Она довольна впечатляющая, верно?  — обернувшись, Хакс видит Финна  — очевидно, тот решил отдохнуть от танцев и выпить газировки.

— Действительно. Она могла бы сделать неплохую карьеру в бодибилдинге, если бы не была моим редактором.

Финн вежливо смеется, хотя Хакс прекрасно знает, что это не смешно.

— Она и правда хотела быть атлетом, знаешь? В старшей школе.

— Серьезно?  — спрашивает Хакс.  — Вы вместе ходили в школу?

— О, да. Мы вроде как дружили одно время. У нас случился спор, знаешь, подростковая, глупая фигня. Мы с Фазмой даже не разговаривали, пока Рей не встретила ее.

— Интересно,  — говорит Хакс, уже потерявший всякий интерес к разговору.

— Ну, По ждет меня, я лучше пойду.  — Финн поспешно уходит. Хакс возвращается к своему напитку. Теперь Фазма поднимает Рей, хохочущую во весь голос.

Он лениво наблюдает за ними, пока кто-то неприятно близко не подходит к столику с напитками. Он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть, кто же это, и  —  разумеется, потому что судьба не может оставить его в покое,  —  обнаруживает там Бена. Как же Хаксу хочется перестать, наконец, сталкиваться с этим нелепым кузеном Рей.

Он делает себе коктейль из  — это что, водка и… «Фэйго»? Это худшее, что Хакс когда-либо видел. Он старается ничем не выдать своего отвращения, когда Бен поворачивается к нему.

— Хей,  — говорит Бен.  — Странно видеть тебя здесь!

У него слегка красный нос и такие же щеки. Хакс думает, что он уже немного пьян (неужели так рано пришел на вечеринку?).

— Привет. Похоже, мы продолжаем встречаться.

— Ага, ну, я пришел с Рей. Она попросила меня прийти, и, эм, она сказала, что вы с Фазмой будете здесь… То есть я не поэтому пришел. То есть я знал, что ты будешь здесь, так что это не совпадение. Наверное.

— Конечно,  — отвечает Хакс, чувствуя нарастающий дискомфорт.  — Хорошо проводишь время?

Бен делает большой глоток своего ужасного коктейля и кивает.

— Думаю, да. Все в порядке. Не хочешь, ну, потанцевать?

Хакс хочет сказать  « нет » , конечно. Но щеки Бена теперь гораздо краснее, и он смотрит таким щенячьим взглядом  — недостаточно жалобным, чтобы Хакс поддался, но есть подозрение, что Бен пойдет плакаться Рей или Фазме, если ему нагрубить, поэтому Хакс только обреченно вздыхает.

Бен берет его за руку, очень осторожно, будто боится сломать (господи, Хакс ведь не настолько хрупкий!), и ведет на импровизированный танцпол. Хакс быстро осушает стаканчик и бросает на стол; тот отскакивает и падает куда-то назад.

Играет какая-то популярная мелодия (Хакс не может сказать, какая именно, потому что не видит разницы между Тейлор Свифт, Ники Минаж и Рианной), Бен заводит его в самую толпу и начинает неуклюже танцевать.

Хакс понятия не имеет, как танцевать. Он никогда этого не делал на вечеринках. Он, в основном, двигает бедрами и руками, изображая, будто знает, что делает. Хотя у Бена дела еще хуже, так что все в порядке. По крайней мере, никто на них не смотрит. Сквозь толпу Хаксу удается мельком разглядеть Фазму, которая теперь держит какую-то темнокожую симпатичную девушку, но потом Бен загораживает ему вид.

На самом деле он смотрится довольно хорошо: на нем облегающая футболка, и в сочетании с легкой ухмылкой это выглядит в определенной мере соблазнительно. Возможно, Хакс выпил слишком много, и потому ему в голову лезут такие мысли насчет этого странного, неловкого парня, который думает, что для сохранения свежести замороженных овощей нужны химикаты.

Песня кончается, и в момент, когда Хакс уже решает, что готов вернуться на свое место к столику, звучит медленная мелодия. Прекрасная романтическая музыка  — теперь все несдержанные парочки будут тереться друг о друга на виду у всех.

А после, прежде чем он успевает подумать, кто-то хватает его за запястья, тянет на себя, и он обнаруживает, что его руки обвиты вокруг шеи Бена, а тот крепко держит его за талию.

— Что происходит?  — глупо спрашивает Хакс.

— Эм, танец?  — отвечает Бен так, будто это очевидно.

Определенно, это не то, что нужно Хаксу. Бен сейчас слишком близко, а в комнате и так достаточно жарко  — и без дополнительного человеческого тепла. И в любом случае Хаксу не по вкусу оказываться прижатым к незнакомым людям  — в общественном транспорте или на дурацких вечеринках. Хотел бы он вообще не появляться здесь.

Хакс смотрит поверх плеча Бена на Фазму, которая, судя по всему, закончила поднимать людей. Она бросает взгляд на него в ответ, и он делает жалобное лицо, стараясь дать ей понять, что у него проблемы. Видимо, это не срабатывает: она только показывает большой палец и подмигивает.

— Я не пытаюсь узнать его поближе,  — шепчет он одними губами, но Фазма не понимает, а толпа снова загораживает его от нее.

— Так, ну, у тебя красивые волосы,  — говорит Бен.

Стоп.

Бен пытается с ним сблизиться?

— Угу,  — остроумно отвечает Хакс.

— Ну, то есть, полагаю, мне нравится цвет.

— Ладно,  — \- говорит Хакс. Он слишком пьян, чтобы разумно это объяснить.

Бен прикусывает нижнюю губу, и Хакс замечает, что рука Бена сползла слишком низко, приходится двинуть бедром, чтобы не позволить ей забраться туда, где ее быть не должно. Бен убирает руку  — какое облегчение; потом касается щеки Хакса  — а это разочарование.

Бен вздыхает и наклоняется ближе. Хакс начинает паниковать, потому что этот парень явно пытается к нему клеиться.

Хакс делает первое, что приходит в голову: дает ему пощечину.

Бен отшатывается, врезаясь в кого-то, ворчит и затем нескладно встает перед ним.

— У меня кое-кто есть,  — быстро произносит Хакс, пока все не стало еще хуже, чем уже есть.

— Кто?  — спрашивает Бен. Он выглядит так, будто не то чтобы не верит, скорее  —  ошеломленно любопытствует.

— Его имя Кайло Рен.

Всего на секунду лицо Бена становится грустным, потом на нем появляется облегчение и, как ни странно, улыбка.

— О,  — говорит он и растворяется  в толпе.

Хакс смотрит, как он уходит, и быстро направляется к Фазме. Он уже просто хочет домой.

#  **Разоблачение**

Хакс не уверен, сейчас поздняя ночь пятницы или раннее утро субботы. Он рано вернулся с вечеринки, не желая терпеть неловкость и сторонясь толпы  — Фазма вызвала ему такси, как делает на большинстве мероприятий, куда сама его привозит, потому что он никогда не остается там так долго, как она.

Он не сразу соображает, почему проснулся в это мгновение, но потом снова звенит дверной звонок.

Хакс дотягивается до прикроватного столика и нашаривает очки для чтения  — обычно он немного читает перед сном. Очки он откладывает и вместо них берет шокер, крепко сжимая его в руке.

Легкий захват, вспоминает он. Именно то, о чем, как он считал, никогда не подумает при реальном использовании этой чертовой штуки. Легкий захват. Он встает с кровати в ночной рубашке и шортах и выходит в темный коридор, забыв надеть тапочки. От холодного пола его пробирает дрожь. В дверь звонят снова.

Появляется желание накричать на пришедшего, кем бы тот ни был, но внезапно Хакс понимает: он не особенно хочет, чтобы кто-то знал, что он дома. Может, не получив ответа, они уйдут. Насколько сложно взломать его замки? Он сжимает пальцы на шокере. Легкий захват.

Хакс медленно идет к двери, стараясь, чтобы за дверью не услышали его шагов. Он тихо наклоняется и открывает глазок, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть через него. Но кто бы ни стоял за дверью, освещения на лестнице нет, а в слабом лунном свете, пробивающемся внутрь здания, виден только темный силуэт. Хакс медленно открывает один замок. Потом  — второй.

И слегка  — только чтобы увидеть, кто там,  — приоткрывает дверь.

— Бен?

Тот стоит странно близко к двери, но не выглядит угрожающе. Злым или жаждущим отомстить он тоже не кажется; на самом деле он даже слегка улыбается. Хакс чуть расслабляет пальцы на легком захвате шокера.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Сейчас глубокая ночь, я спал… Откуда ты вообще узнал, где я живу?

Улыбка Бена становится шире.

— Хакс, да ладно тебе,  — говорит он. У него глубокий и грубоватый голос. Он всегда таким был, но Бен зачем-то говорил тоном выше, что придавало его словам неуверенности. Теперь все иначе.  — Как ты не догадался, кто я?

Хакс вздрагивает. Что-то с этим Беном не то. Он ведет себя совсем не так, как обычно. Хакс снова сжимает в ладони шокер и уже готов указательным пальцем коснуться курка.

— Я же сказал тебе, что не заинтересован в…

— А я говорил, что найду тебя,  — перебивает его Бен.  — Говорил, что приду к тебе, когда выиграю.

Звук падающего на пол шокера пугает их обоих.

— Рен?

— Ты умный парень, Хакс. Я думал, ты раскусил меня вечером.  — Он смотрит на пол.  — Ты собирался напасть на меня с шокером?

— Я купил это специально для тебя, да. Думал о тебе, когда покупал. У меня не было цели нападать на кого-либо другого.

—  Я чувствую себя особенным, Хакс.

И крупная ладонь Рена  — как можно было не узнать эти руки?  — ложится Хаксу на грудь и заталкивает его в квартиру, а Рен входит следом, закрывая за собой дверь.

***

Хакс сам не понимает, как они с Реном оказываются в постели. Миллисент со своей полки, кажется, смотрит на них, когда Рен толкает Хакса к кровати. Хакс неожиданно чувствует, что ему жарко в тонкой одежде, а в спальне становится слишком тесно для них двоих. Он упирается коленями в матрац и с выдохом садится на кровать.

Рен склоняется ближе — слишком близко, — обхватывает его лицо ладонями — слишком горячими — и тянется поцеловать — это слишком, и все, что Хакс может: со всей силы его оттолкнуть.

Рен отступает назад, но не падает и даже не спотыкается. Хаксу от этого легче  — понятно , что он не сможет пересилить Рена, если понадобится.

— Что?  — спрашивает Рен, и в его голосе звучит смущение или, возможно, беспокойство.

— Я… я не могу…

— Но ты же сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь. Да ладно, Хакс. Я так этого ждал, а ты нет?

Рен снова делает шаг вперед  —  и все вопросы и страхи покидают Хакса, остается только злость.

— Ждал этого? Ну, если ты  имеешь в виду вторжение в квартиру, то я определенно этого ждал! Я несколько дней спал с оружием под подушкой, на случай, если ты попытаешься вломиться ко мне и причинить мне хоть какой-то гребаный вред, Рен!                                   Я не ждал твоего приезда, затаив дыхание, если ты не понял это по тому, что я дверь открывал с шокером. Так что ты успокоишься и, мать твою, подождешь, или, обещаю, я достану кастет, который прячу прямо под этой подушкой,  — он гневно указывает пальцем,  — и съезжу им по твоему огромному носу!

Рен замирает, уставившись на него так, будто не видел никогда прежде, и в комнате снова повисает тишина. Хакс часто дышит и пытается себя успокоить.

— Ты думаешь, у меня огромный нос?

Что ты будешь делать. Хакс буквально сгибается пополам и хохочет. Он смеется громко, неудержимо, пока не заканчивается воздух. Рен в замешательстве стоит рядом, наблюдая за ним, и  —  когда Хакс поднимает на него взгляд  — слегка улыбается.

— Ну, он довольно большой,  — запыхавшимся голосом произносит Хакс.

— С этим я не спорю. Но ты же не думаешь, что он ужасен?

Хакс трясет головой.

— Нет. Но он все равно определенно большой.

— Окей, это я уже понял.

Хакс хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, и Рен пару секунд колеблется, прежде чем сесть.

— Я тебя совсем другим представлял,  —  тихо говорит Хакс.

— Каким?

— Менее странным. Менее социально неприспособленным.

- — Я не…  — Рен, подбирая слова, смотрит на свои колени и кусает губы.  — Я не такой. Мне не обязательно быть таким. Это просто… Мне приходится носить эту маску и жить такой жизнью, из-за этого все так запутано. Я не могу говорить то, что думаю. Люди узнают что-нибудь не то. Они что-то заподозрят.

Хакс откидывается назад, подложив руки под спину.

— Что ты думаешь?

Рен поворачивается к нему и встречается с ним взглядом, накрывая его ладонь своей. Если сравнивать вот так, то ладонь Рена не такая уж большая  — они почти одного размера, только его руки толще рук Хакса. Они выглядят крупными, в то время как кисти Хакса  — длинными.

— Ну, прямо сейчас я думаю, что хочу тебя трахнуть.

—  И все? Даже не угостишь меня ужином? Поцелуй меня сначала, животное.

— Я пытался!  — восклицает Рен.

— Ну я же не знал, что это ты, так что не считается. Попробуй еще раз.

И поскольку Рен тупо пялится на него, нахмурившись, Хакс притягивает его к себе и целует.

Неудивительно, что у Рена вкус алкоголя и несвежего дыхания. А Хакс как думал? Он же видел, как тот пил странный коктейль на вечеринке. Конечно, Рен не почистил зубы, прежде чем завалиться к нему домой.

Но все равно его рот теплый и податливый, так что Хакс длит поцелуй, влажно касаясь губ. У Рена опыта немного, уж точно можно сказать: он не знает, что делать с губами и языком, но это нормально. Откровенно говоря, Хакса никогда не волновала техника поцелуев. Он со многими целовался, не чувствуя ничего, кроме скуки  —  даже с прекрасными партнерами. Не имело значения, насколько правильно кто-то засовывал язык ему в глотку, если в первую очередь он сам не был заинтересован в них. Но целоваться с Реном хорошо, потому что это ощущается как достижение.

Он отстраняется, когда Рен носом задевает его.

— Как тебя по-настоящему зовут?

— Я больше не уверен.

— Как мне тебя называть?

— Кайло Рен. Это… это мое настоящее имя.

Хакс ухмыляется и опять толкает Рена на кровать. Рен послушно ложится, глядя на него с тихим спокойствием, которое нравится Хаксу.

—  Ну, Кайло Рен, я слышал, что ты хочешь меня трахнуть. Это все еще входит в твои планы на вечер?

— Ты мне позволишь?

— Не думай, что я дозволю тебе многое. Я здесь главный. Мой дом  — мои правила.

Рен под ним кивает. Хакс садится на его бедра, медленно скользя по ним  — слишком медленно, чтобы это было чем-то большим, чем поддразнивание. Рен стонет.

— Ты этого хочешь?  — осторожно спрашивает Хакс. Он знает ответ, но все равно проверяет. Звучит шипящее «конечно», и вдобавок он чувствует толчок бедрами. Он улыбается.  — Скажи мне. Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Рен облизывает губы, но не двигается. Только широко улыбается.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, Хакс, ну же, ты ведь это знаешь. Хочу засунуть в твою узкую задницу свой член глубже, чем кто-либо делал это раньше. Хочу трахать тебя, пока мы оба не утратим способность выговаривать связные предложения, и даже больше. Я хочу всего тебя искусать, и тогда ты пометишь меня тоже.

—  Я могу,  — говорит Хакс и стягивает с него рубашку (под которой оказывается футболка) через голову.

— Ты хочешь, так?  — спрашивает Рен. Его рука медленно касается запястья Хакса и пытается окольцевать его, но это не удается.

— Конечно хочу, Рен. Снимай штаны.

Хакс приподнимает бедра, чтобы Рен смог быстро стянуть с себя брюки вместе с бельем. Он уже возбужден, Хакс видит, и член такой же огромный, как на фото. Будь Хакс менее гордым, он бы уже стоял перед ним на коленях, ощущая его толстый ствол во рту. Но он очень гордый, а потому вместо этого снимает с себя штаны и тянется к прикроватному столику. Он достает оттуда смазку и протягивает Рену.

— Если хочешь, чтобы эта штука хоть как-то меня коснулась, мне нужно подготовиться. Думаешь, ты можешь это сделать?

Рен кивает и, забрав тюбик, выдавливает гель на пальцы. Другая его рука покоится на бедре Хакса, а этой он скользит между его разведенных ягодиц.

— Ты уверен?  — спрашивает Рен.

— А я выгляжу неуверенным? Боже мой, да начинай уже.

Рен в самом деле выглядит так, будто он не слишком-то уверен в своих действиях, и Хакс думает, что, возможно, так и есть, но когда один палец проникает в него, это оказывается не так уж плохо. Может, тот развлекается, растягивая сам себя. Это неважно. Хакс медленно двигает бедрами, поощряя его и игнорируя легкое покалывание от первого проникновения. Рен мягко гладит его по бедру вверх-вниз, забирается пальцами под рубашку и поддерживает его под спину. Хакс опирается руками по обе стороны от головы Рена, чтобы держаться ровно.

— Я могу принять больше. Давай быстрее, я не хочу провозиться всю ночь.

— Ты не хочешь?

— Ну, я надеялся хоть немного поспать. Ты же меня разбудил.

Рен смеется глубоким, грудным смехом и вставляет следом еще один палец, и Хакса пробирает дрожь.

— Ты в порядке?  — обеспокоенно спрашивает Рен.

— Богом клянусь, если ты собираешься задавать вопросы после каждого своего шага, я тебя заткну.

— А, ну тогда ты уже готов?

— Мне нужно больше, чем два пальца, Рен. Продолжай.

Рен добавляет третий палец, и Хакс шипит, цепляясь за его плечи.

— Медленнее, ради всего святого! Ты что, никогда этого не делал?

— Нет.  — Рен выглядит смущенным.

— Я так и думал.

Он заводит руку за спину и берет руку Рена в свою, медленно двигая ею вперед, а после снова назад. Рен молчит, смотрит только с чем-то вроде страха во взгляде, пока Хакс держит его руку и трахает себя его пальцами.

Хакс на мгновение замирает и заставляет Рена оттопырить четвертый палец, со стоном толкая и его следом, и чувствует, как по руке Рена пробегает дрожь. Его другая ладонь все еще на спине Хакса, мягкими движениями гладит его вверх и вниз.

В конце концов Хакс убирает пальцы Рена из своего тела, облизывая сухие губы, и садится на его крепкий живот.

— Теперь я готов.

—  Ты уверен?

— Да. Ты готов?

— Я готов уже несколько недель как,  — отвечает Рен и пытается уложить Хакса на матрац, но тот берет его запястья и прижимает их к постели.

— Не терпится, да? Я же сказал, что я тут главный.

Хакс отпускает запястья и приподнимается над телом Рена, держа его член одной рукой. Его собственный член истекает смазкой и оставляет влажный след на темной футболке Рена. Он дотягивается до тюбика и обильно смазывает длинный член Рена, прежде чем неторопливо на него опуститься. Они оба тихо стонут, и Рен кладет руки Хаксу на берда, не насаживая его до конца, но крепко удерживая на месте.

Когда Хакс понимает, что член вошел до конца, он не ждет долго, прежде чем двинуть бедрами, легко и расслабленно, будто всегда был готов именно к этому. Может, и был. Рен закусывает губу, но Хакс тут же пальцем исправляет это, заставляя его прекратить сдерживать стоны. Тень его ресниц дрожит на щеках, потому что Хакс продолжает двигаться на нем в размеренном темпе, одной рукой лениво поглаживая себя.

—  Хорошо?  — спрашивает он, уже зная ответ.

— Нгх,  — отвечает Рен с едва заметным кивком.

— Посмотри на меня, Рен.  — Его голос звучит немного выше, чем обычно, и дрожит. Он знает, что долго не продержится. Надеется только, что это касается их обоих. Рен снова открывает глаза и пристально смотрит на него, дыша через рот, и его грудь явно ходит ходуном. Он прекрасен. Хакс наклоняется ближе и целует, пьет будоражащие звуки с его губ. Он двигает бедрами быстрее, чувствуя, что и сам уже близок к разрядке. Обычно он держится куда дольше, но не сейчас.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня,  — произносит он, в ответ получая стон. Он дрочит быстро, резко, но не отрывает взгляда от устремленных на него внимательных глаз.

Рен накрывает его руку своей, обхватывая член и лихорадочно по нему водя. Достаточно всего нескольких движений, чтобы Хакс кончил, забрызгав футболку Рена и выгибая спину, весь во власти оргазма.

Но даже продолжая ощущать волну удовольствия, Хакс замечает, что Рен не кончил, а потому продолжает двигаться на его члене, хотя сейчас он жутко чувствителен, почти скуля и пытаясь довести Рена до разрядки.

Тот гладит его пальцем по губам, и Хакс, с готовностью принимая, приоткрывает рот, грязно сосет палец и чувствует, как Рен кончает глубоко внутри него, как напрягается живот и закатываются глаза, когда тот стонет.

Он сидит еще минуту, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись щекой в ладонь Рена, а после обессиленно валится на кровать, натягивая на себя простыню.

Рен обвивается вокруг него, наклоняется ближе, целует в шею и ложится рядом, притягивая его к себе. Хакс больше не заморачивается. Он поудобнее устраивается на груди Рена и засыпает.

#  **Храбрость и воля**

Хакс всегда просыпается легко. Но не тогда, когда он в постели не один.

Во-первых, слишком жарко. Во-вторых, он весь оплетен чужими конечностями. В-третьих, он запутался в простыне. Ну и наконец  — у него болит задница.

Он ворчит, пытаясь сесть и сдвинуть тяжелую руку со своей груди. Рен фыркает во сне и, когда Хакс щиплет его, отдергивает руку. Хакс соскальзывает с кровати и, надев тапочки, направляется в ванную. Он неприятно голый, неприятно липкий и неприятно потный. Так себе сочетание. Хакс составляет мысленный список дел.

  1. Помыться.
  2. Побриться.
  3. Одеться.
  4. Разобраться с серийным убийцей в своей постели.



Он думает, что четвертый пункт должен быть первым в списке, но у него нет желания делать это, пока он не приведет себя в порядок, так что это подождет. Хакс встает под душ и включает воду.

Теплая вода смывает пот и остатки сна, но не сперму из его задницы. Великолепно, думает Хакс, пытаясь вымыться пальцами. У него ведь презервативы лежат в тумбочке. Почему он не додумался их использовать? Насколько ему известно, у Рена может быть сколько угодно серьезных заболеваний (хотя вряд ли  —  учитывая его девственность).

Мокрые волосы падают на лицо, и Хакс закрывает глаза, проклиная себя, Рена и весь чертов мир за то, что теперь ему приходится вымывать засохшую сперму. Ему интересно, как все вообще до этого дошло. Дверь открывается.

Сквозь полупрозрачное стекло душевой кабинки он видит голого, взъерошенного Рена, сонно смотрящего на него.

— Дрочишь в душе?  — спрашивает Рен.

— Нет, вымываю из себя твою сперму.

— О,  — произносит Рен. Слава богу, помочь не предлагает. Вместо этого он отворачивается к раковине и брызгает в лицо водой, прежде чем уставиться на свое отражение в зеркале. Хакс выключает душ и заворачивается в полотенце.

— Не могу поверить, что ты остался на ночь,  — говорит он.

— Почему?

— Было бы вежливо с твоей стороны уйти, как только ты получил желаемое, и мне не пришлось бы видеть тебя утром.

— Ну, я не эксперт, но мне кажется, что грубо посреди ночи уходить от того, кого только что трахнул. И я подумал, что если я так сделаю, то ты меня снова по смс будешь проклинать.

— Ты абсолютно прав,  — отвечает Хакс.  — Не могу поверить, что ты лишил меня этого удовольствия.

Рен отходит от раковины, когда Хакс отодвигает его, чтобы побриться, и смотрит на него тем же странным взглядом, каким смотрел, пока Хакс знал его как Бена.

— Сейчас ты собираешься уйти?  — спрашивает Хакс.

— А должен?

— Ну, полагаю, для начала ты можешь принести мне хороший кофе. Мой бумажник на кофейном столике. Иди в Starbucks, ниже по улице, купи мне эспрессо фраппучино и булочку с корицей. Себе на свои деньги купи, что хочешь.

Он ждет, что Рен начнет протестовать, но тот просто выходит из ванной. Хакс слышит шуршание ткани, а потом краем глаза видит, как тот, одетый, идет через гостиную и, уходя, хлопает дверью.

Его отсутствие дает Хаксу время одеться  — он выбирает темно-серую рубашку и свои обычные черные брюки  — и, надев тапочки, направляется в гостиную к ноутбуку, где обнаруживает новое сообщение от Фазмы:

_ «Хакс, ты сегодня должен главу “Старкиллера”. Не забудь прислать». _

Он удаляет сообщение из входящих. Он ничего не написал в «Старкиллер» и знает, что сегодня ничего не напишет. Фазме придется подождать. У искусства нет дедлайнов, думает он, даже при том, что раньше никогда не пропускал сроки.

На главной странице новостного сайта, который он проверяет каждый день, Хакс находит:

«Интервью с Дофельдом Митакой, пережившим встречу с Телефонным Киллером».

Он закрывает ноутбук.

Рен возвращается через десять минут, Хакс понятия не имеет, как он попал в здание, не позвонив по домофону. Мысль о том, что у Рена может быть ключ, не утешает. У него в руках два стакана кофе, и на одном из них балансирует булочка с корицей; оба подписаны «Хакс».

— Вот, пожалуйста,  — произносит он, протягивая ему напиток и еду. Хакс, не поблагодарив, тут же делает глоток.

— Садись,  — говорит он. Рен слушается и выжидательно смотрит на него.  — Я хочу знать, зачем ты здесь. Ты не можешь просто так заявляться ко мне в три часа ночи без приглашения и ждать, что я пойму твои намерения. Что ты хочешь  —  секс на одну ночь?

— Ты же такого не любишь,  — отвечает Рен. Хакс говорил ему? Он не помнит.

— Я  — да, но, возможно, тебе нравится.

— Я… я никогда не пробовал. И не собираюсь.  — Рен откидывается на диване и складывает руки на груди, как злой ребенок.

— Ладно,  — неторопливо кивает Хакс, решив, что если Рен будет вести себя, как ребенок, то он и будет к нему так относиться.  — Тогда что ты хочешь?

— Не знаю. Ты мне нравишься. Хочу тебя видеть.

— Прежде всего, ты обо мне ничего не знаешь, Рен. Я тебе нравлюсь только потому, что подыгрываю тебе в твоих убийственных играх.

— Но… но я же тебе нравлюсь, так? Ты так сказал.

— Я лишь пытался избежать щекотливой ситуации,  —  врет Хакс. Оттого, что этот идиот готов выложить все карты на стол и показать свои слабости, сам он так не поступит.

— Могу я узнать,  — умоляет Рен.  — Мы можем проводить время вместе, да?

— Рен, ты серийный убийца. Чем дольше ты здесь остаешься, тем большая опасность нависает надо мной.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда,  — бурчит Рен, со злостью глядя на свои колени.

—  Хорошо,  — подытоживает Хакс.  — У меня есть идея.

Он встает, уходит обратно в спальню и там выдвигает ящичек в шкафу. А затем возвращается, что-то пряча за спиной.

—  Вставай,  — приказывает Хакс. Рен выполняет.  — Повернись. – Рен выполняет. – Руки за спину. – Рен выполняет.

Он берет Рена за запястья и надевает на них наручники.

— Теперь можем поговорить.

—  Ты что, надел на меня наручники?

— Конечно.

—  Зачем они тебе дома?  — смущенно спрашивает Рен.

— Уверен, ты догадался.

— Ох. Я не думал, что ты такой.

Рен шевелит руками, пытаясь расстегнуть наручники  — видимо, ожидая, что это одна из тех секс-игрушек, которые можно расстегнуть самостоятельно,  — но после безвольно опускает руки, не найдя замка.

— Садись.  — Рен выполняет.

Сам Хакс усаживается на свое место, снова делает глоток и откусывает булочку. Даже несмотря на то, что она уже остыла, она все еще вкусная.

— Теперь давай поговорим о твоей вменяемости. Ты наблюдаешься у терапевта?

— Нет.

— Почему же?

— Ну, я же не могу сказать, чем занимаюсь, он вызовет полицию.

— Так ты понятия не имеешь, вменяемый ты или нет?

— Эм, я уверен, что нет. Ну, то есть, я же людей убиваю.

— Вменяемые люди могут убивать, и они это делают. Но учитывая то количество лапши быстрого приготовления, которое ты недавно купил, я подозреваю, что ты в самом деле невменяемый. Как часто тебе хотелось причинить мне вред?

— Никогда!

— Не ври мне, Рен.

Рен вздыхает.

— Хорошо. В тот раз, когда ты не отвечал на сообщения, я рассердился.

— Понимаю,  — говорит Хакс, снова отпивая кофе. Стакан Рена стоит на столе, полный и нетронутый, ведь очевидно, что тот не может до него дотянуться.

— Но я бы ничего тебе не сделал, клянусь.

— Я не хочу больше с тобой играть.

— Что?  — Рен бледнеет, открыв рот и вытаращив глаза. Хакс снова кусает булочку.

— Это слишком опасно. Ты слишком опасен. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел и никогда не возвращался. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ходил за мной и следил за мной. Не хочу ничего от тебя слышать. Ты найдешь другого игрока, и мы никогда больше не встретимся.

Рен смотрит на него сначала шокированно, после  — с ужасом и выглядит так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Хакс делает большой глоток и спрашивает:

— Все понятно?

— Да,  — отвечает Рен. Он снова с самым несчастным видом опускает взгляд на свои колени.

Хакс улыбается ему.

— Хорошо, ты прошел тест.

— Что?

—  Раз уж ты ничего мне не сделал, когда я сказал, что выхожу из игры, то, полагаю, мы можем продолжить общение. Ты прошел тест.

Рен откидывается на спинку дивана и с облегчением выдыхает, облизывая губы. Тихонько звенят наручники.

— Твою мать, ты действительно заставил меня в это поверить.

— Я очень хороший лжец.

— Ага. Я могу попить?

Хакс снова улыбается и, забыв, что у Рена есть собственный стакан, подносит свой фраппучино к его губам и позволяет отпить.

— Тест на ЗППП ты тоже пройдешь,  — добавляет он.

#  **Визит**

Рен весь день проводит у Хакса. Тот сразу же снимает с него наручники, и Рен слоняется по дому, рассматривая минималистический интерьер и беря книги с полки.

— Где Миллисент?  — спрашивает он.

— В моей комнате,  — отвечает Хакс, снова погруженный в работу за компьютером  — он пытается, впрочем, безуспешно, написать что-нибудь в «Старкиллер». Но у него нет ни одной идеи.

— Она причиняет тебе неудобства?

— На самом деле,  — говорит он после секундного размышления,  — она прекратила, получив от меня неплохой нагоняй.

— Ты отругал Миллисент.

— Я знаю, как справляться с истериками.

Рен ворчит и снова садится на диван, заглядывая Хаксу через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, чем тот занят.

—  Роман.

—  Я могу его прочитать?

— Сможешь прочитать, когда он появится на полках, как и остальные.

Рен берет свою чашку кофе со стола и делает глоток.

— Ты всегда так сидишь и пишешь, когда к тебе приходят гости?

— Ко мне не приходят гости.

— У меня есть идея,  — вдруг произносит Рен и резко встает.

— Какая?  — Хакс не поднимает взгляда от компьютера.

— Поедем ко мне.

— Чем же таким мы можем у тебя заняться, чего не можем делать у меня?

— Мне есть что тебе показать.

Хакс, наконец, смотрит на него.

— Ты про коллекцию своих кукол?

— Нет, это кое-что получше. Пойдем.

Хакс вздыхает, закрывает ноутбук и встает, поправляя пояс штанов.

— Хорошо, поедем.

Он заходит в свою комнату, чтобы взять ключи, и, пока он там, сует шокер в задний карман. Пишет Фазме короткую смс ( _ Если ты не увидишь меня снова, скажи полиции, что виновен Бен. _ ) и игнорирует ответ ( _ Бен Соло? Что ты вообще с ним делаешь?? _ ). Он берет телефон и возвращается к Рену, который ждет его у входной двери.

—  Ты когда-нибудь катался на байке?

— Конечно.

— На мотоцикле.

— …Нет, никогда.

Рен ухмыляется, они выходят из квартиры, и Хакс, быстро закрыв дверь, следует за ним.

Поездка на байке Хаксу не нравится. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот свалится, и от нервного вождения Рена легче не становится. Большую часть пути Хакс крепко держится за талию Рена, закрыв глаза.

Он узнает места, когда они приезжают  — не так уж далеко от дома Рей. Рен останавливается рядом с небольшим домиком с красными ставнями и маленьким, заросшим садом (лужайку, вероятно, никогда не стригли, и вокруг полно сорняков). Над входной дверью висит ржавый фонарь, а на подоконниках зеленеют цветочные горшки, увитые листьями растений. Окна закрыты черными занавесками.

— У тебя есть газонокосилка?

— Нет,  — отвечает Рен и подходит к двери. Хакс замечает, что он открывает три разных замка, прежде чем попасть внутрь.

Они входят в маленький темный коридор, и Рен не утруждает себя тем, чтобы включить свет. Он ведет Хакса в другую комнату, которая оказывается невероятно захламленной спальней. На полу раскидана одежда, там же валяются две пустые упаковки лапши быстрого приготовления и множество пар обуви большого размера (не все из них на самом деле подходят друг к другу), а еще  — остатки нескольких сломанных телефонов.

— Господи боже, ты убираешься вообще?

—  Нет,  — говорит Рен. Он открывает шкаф, роется в нем, а после возвращается к Хаксу с двумя одинаковыми шлемами и протягивает ему один.

— Это моя старая маска. Она слегка покорежена, но работает. Надевай.

— Зачем?  — спрашивает Хакс, прекрасно понимая зачем.

— Увидишь.  — Рен надевает свою маску и протягивает ему пару кожаных перчаток. Они немного великоваты для Хакса, но это нормально. Рен вытаскивает следом что-то действительно большое, похожее на черный банный халат, и подает Хаксу.

— Чтобы скрыть твою одежду. Надевай,  — его голос звучит глубже, чем обычно, очевидно, из-за маски.

Хакс делает, как ему говорят, и надевает свой шлем. Он несколько затемняет вид, но не смертельно.

Рен ведет его дальше по дому  — везде темно, и сквозь маску видеть еще труднее,  — и они добираются до металлической двери с несколькими замками. Рен отпирает их и пропускает Хакса вперед по лестнице. Хакс не в состоянии ничего толком разобрать, пока Рен не включает свет.

Это подвал, освещенный единственной лампочкой наверху. В углу лежит матрац с несколькими одеялами, которых Хакс не заметил ни на одном видео. Посреди комнаты стоят два стула, и оба заняты какими-то людьми.

На левом стуле сидит мускулистый подросток, у него загорелая кожа, взъерошенные волосы, и смотрит он сонно. На правом  — уставившаяся в потолок женщина средних лет, бледнокожая и с мертвыми глазами.

— Ох,  — выдыхает Хакс, его голос из-за маски звучит приглушенно.

— Тебе они нравятся?

— О, Рен,  — он почти задыхается  на этих слова.  — Они  _ прекрасны _ .

Он подходит ближе к подростку, бережно убирая с его лица волосы и рассматривая его. Парень пытается что-то сказать, но из-за кляпа во рту ничего не выходит.

— Что они сделали?  — спрашивает Хакс.

— Я не могу тебе этого сказать до среды.

Хакс проводит пальцами по шее подростка, представляя, как рука Рена его душит  — так, как тот это уже делал.

—  Я не могу ждать до среды.

—  Я знал, что ты оценишь.

Хакс берет лицо подростка обеими ладонями и рассматривает его, поворачивая вправо и влево. Быть здесь, видеть, как все происходит,  — захватывающе.

— Ты их кормишь?

— Да, конечно. Нужно, чтобы они были живы.

Хакс поворачивается к женщине, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Он пропускает ее волосы между пальцами, ухмыляясь под маской, когда она норовит отодвинуться и пнуть его ногами, привязанными к ножкам стула. Сквозь кляп она пытается его оскорбить, и Хакс отвешивает ей пощечину.

— Что ты делаешь?  — несколько равнодушно спрашивает Рен.

— Учу их уважению. Боже мой, они как собачки, рычат и кидаются на меня.

Рен громко вздыхает, а Хакс за волосы оттягивает голову женщины от себя.

— Знаете, леди, я тот, кто решает вашу судьбу. Вам бы быть повежливее.

Она скулит, и он отпускает ее, отходя назад.

— Когда ты их ловишь?

— Обычно по понедельникам, иногда  — по воскресеньям.

Хакс раздумывает секунду, а после тычет подростка в живот.

—  Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы вырезать из них органы и продавать их, пока они здесь?

— Хм, нет.

— Просто говорю, что это могло бы быть неплохим источником дохода.

— Это не то, чем мы занимаемся. Не думаю, что мой мастер согласится.

Хакс поворачивается к нему.

— Покажи мне свой призрачный меч.

— Э, ты про член?

— Нет, придурок, я про настоящий меч.

#  **Оставаться**

Хакс быстро понимает, что у Рена дома бардак повсюду. Не только в саду или в комнате. Рен ведет его по дому, чтобы показать свой дурацкий меч, который по каким-то необъяснимым причинам хранит на чердаке. Там пахнет пылью и полно коробок и разных предметов, разбросанных везде: бейсбольная бита, несколько футбольных мячей, клавиатура, прислоненная к стене, и какие-то куски ткани. Меч лежит напротив двух картонных коробок. Он прекрасен даже при том, что у него сколоты края, а камень на рукоятке поврежден.

Рен показывает ему остальной дом: захламленную кухню, где на рабочем столе стоят наполовину пустые банки со специями, раковина забита посудой, а в миске лежат отсыревшие хлопья; гостиную, где на диване свалено нерассортированное белье, а на кофейном столике виднеются разводы от чашек и кипа старых газет.

— Знаешь,  — говорит Хакс, когда Рен пытается усадить его рядом с собой на диван,  — думаю, я бы предпочел, чтобы мы вернулись ко мне.

— Почему?  — спрашивает Рен, оглядываясь, будто не видит, что с этим местом не так. С комода в углу комнаты на них смотрит кукла.

—  Почему? Ты видишь это место? Оно отвратительно, Рен. Окажись моя сестра здесь, она бы умерла от своей аллергии на пыль.

— Не настолько все плохо,  — бурчит Рен, сдвигая часть вещей.

— Настолько. Давай вернемся ко мне.

— Я не хочу снова ехать через весь город.

— Тогда наводи порядок.

Рен  разочарованно вздыхает, но встает и принимается разбирать вещи. Хакс расслабляется на диване, наблюдая за ним. Рен относит белье к себе (Хакс предполагает, что он попросту бросит белье на кровать и забудет о нем, пока не придет спать) и возвращается, чтобы убраться на кофейном столике.

— Ты мне не поможешь?

— Твой дом  — твой бардак,  — произносит Хакс с гадкой ухмылкой, продолжая наблюдать.  — Но от стакана воды не откажусь.

Он ждет, что Рену надоест и они поедут к нему, но вместо этого тот идет на кухню, приносит ему воды и возвращается к уборке. Хакс приятно удивлен.

Он сидит и смотрит, как Рен отчаянно чистит гостиную  — он не доходит до того, чтобы взять метлу, но старается, и Хакс это ценит. Он задумчиво пьет воду, пока Рен не садится рядом с ним, затем отставляет стакан на столик.

—  Ты закончил?  — спрашивает он. Рен кивает, но застенчиво, будто ожидает, что Хакс укажет место, где он прибрался недостаточно хорошо. Хакс укажет, но не сейчас. Может, в другой раз. Он хлопает по дивану рядом с собой, и Рен придвигается ближе.

— Так лучше,  — говорит Хакс.  — Теперь мы можем нормально провести время вместе.

— Мы могли и раньше,  — ворчит Рен.

— Нет, не могли, тут было грязно, а я не собираюсь зависать в… Что ты делаешь?  —

Рен наклоняется подозрительно близко и явно чего-то ждет.

— Э, пытаюсь тебя поцеловать?

— Я говорил.

—  Ну так и я о том же.

Хакс злобно вздыхает, притягивая Рена к себе и целуя. Целую секунду они тратят на то, чтобы приспособиться и не сталкиваться носами, и Хакс чувствует вкус Рена  — на этот раз свежий, теплый и терпкий. Хакс никогда особенно не наслаждался поцелуями, но сейчас ему нравится. Он откидывается на спинку дивана, садится удобнее и позволяет Рену скользить языком по губам, будто ему это интересно.

Рен губами проходится по его подбородку и шее, касаясь горла и посасывая кожу, и определенно оставляет следы  — черт бы побрал его тонкую кожу. Тело, которое Хакс чувствует сквозь рубашку, становится горячее с каждой секундой, и это дарит ему ощущение реальности  — того, что все происходит на самом деле. Что Рен по-настоящему здесь. Хаксу это нравится.

Большие ладони Рена скользят по его спине под рубашкой, а после на пробу дотрагиваются до груди. У Рена горячие пальцы и острые зубы, и Хакс позволяет низкому, долгому стону сорваться со своих губ. Рен дрожит.

Вскоре Рен сползает на пол и расстегивает брюки Хакса. И когда он поднимает на него темный взгляд, Хакс знает: в какую бы игру они ни играли  — Рен выиграл.

 

###  **Ужин и свидание**

В среду утром Рен пишет Хаксу сообщение:

_ «сходишь с мной на ланч сегодня +/-?» _

_ «Зависит от того, что ты предложишь. Что это?» _

_ «пицца?» _

_ «Я ем здоровую пищу, вообще-то». _

_ «суши». _

_ «Хорошо». _

_ «это свидание». _

_ «Конечно оно, Рен. Я уже дважды растлил тебя, само собой, мы наконец пойдем на свидание». _

_ «я не растлен». _

Рен соглашается забрать его в полдень, и поскольку сейчас только десять утра, Хакс принимает быстрый душ. Он идеально укладывает волосы, не оставляя ни единого выбившегося волоска, тратит столько времени, сколько может себе позволить, на выбор одежды. Это не потому, что он нервничает, а потому, что он эгоистично желает впечатлить Рена. Заставить его думать, что он, Хакс, «парень из другой лиги».  Но для начала  — заставить его почувствовать себя счастливчиком, которому удалось пойти на свидание. Хакс на свидания не ходит, он не был ни на одном со времен старшей школы, когда посещал такие встречи лишь потому, что так было принято, так считалось нормальным. Для Рена он делает исключение и хочет, чтобы тот был благодарен.

Выбрав наряд, он брызгается туалетной водой. Если бы все происходило так, как в его фантазиях, Хакс бы надел костюм, но никто не ходит есть суши в костюме, поэтому он останавливает свой выбор на одной из лучших своих рубашек с рисунком и серых брюках, которые купил, поддавшись внезапному порыву, когда его первая книжная сделка оказалась прибыльной. Завершает образ кожаный ремень с сияющей серебряной бляшкой и кардиган, подчеркивающий его плечи. Он выглядит так, будто настроен серьезно, и да, так оно и есть.

Он рано заканчивает сборы и в половине двенадцатого сидит на диване, исправляя некоторые ошибки в «Старкиллере». Так он чувствует, будто работает над романом, даже опаздывая со сроками сдачи главы.

Удивительно, но Рен приезжает на пять минут раньше, хотя Хакс полагает, что это скорее потому, что тот нервничает, чем из вежливости (Рен похож на человека, который постоянно опаздывает). Хакс идет открывать спокойно, не торопясь и даже немного замедляет шаг, чтобы заставить Рена подождать.

— Не знал, что ты носишь очки,  — говорит Рен, когда открывается дверь. Он одет в рубашку (с коротким рукавом, но все же), и ему, наверное, пришлось пересилить себя, потому что раньше он носил либо футболки, либо худи. Часть его волос собрана в небольшой пучок. Хакс вспоминает Рей и гадает, не являются ли странноватые прически фамильной чертой.

— Это для чтения,  —  поясняет Хакс, снимая очки и убирая их в нагрудный карман.

— Мы идем?  — спрашивает Рен таким странным тоном, что Хакс не может не фыркнуть.

— Не выпендривайся, Рен. Тебе это совсем не идет.

У Рена только один защитный мотоциклетный шлем, и он пытается заставить Хакса надеть его, но тот отказывается, притворяясь, что это ради безопасности Рена, хотя на самом деле он попросту не желает портить прическу.

Рен любезно выбирает лучший суши-ресторан в городе (Хакс догадывается, что у кого-то здесь завышенные стандарты), но им приходится припарковаться на расстоянии квартала. Они вместе идут пешком, и Рен пару раз пытается взять Хакса за руку, но тот решает, что ни с кем не станет держаться за ручки на людях. Рен делает вид, что не замечает.

В ресторане слишком много народу, но одна парочка как раз решает уйти, когда они приходят, так что столик у окна освобождается. Хаксу нравится смотреть на людей на улице, но совсем другое дело  — когда на него смотрят в ответ. Что ж, придется с этим смириться.

Они усаживаются, и официантка тут же спешит к ним. Хакс заказывает личи коктейль, Рен  — большую вишневую колу. Им приносят пару блюд на двоих, и официантка ставит перед ними корзинку с креветками, пока они ждут свой заказ (Рен тут же съедает половину).

— Пожалуйста, постарайся выглядеть как порядочный человек, пока мы в таком приличном месте.

— Я порядочный,  — говорит Рен, поглядывая вниз с таким видом, будто ожидает увидеть там расстегнутую ширинку.

— Не набивай рот. У тебя нет к еде никакого уважения?

— Эм, нет. А должно быть? Еда что, королева Англии? Или президент?  — Рен аккуратно берет креветку и зажимает ее между пальцами.  — Прошу прощения, сэр, ваше величество.  — И кладет креветку в рот. Хакс стонет.

Официантка возвращается в рекордно короткое время, учитывая загруженность ресторана, и Хакс решает щедро наградить ее чаевыми. Он берет палочки и тянется за своей порцией суши. Рен хватает свою рукой и тут же съедает.

— Серьезно, а ты можешь быть еще более неряшливым?

— Эм, это то, как следует есть суши,  — с набитым ртом отвечает Рен.

Проявляя неуважение к предполагаемому суши-этикету и не слишком доверяя Рену в этом вопросе,  Хакс продолжает пользоваться палочками и есть суши по кусочкам, не пачкая подбородок рисом и обходясь без торчащей изо рта рыбы. Что оказывается труднее, чем он думал.

— Знаешь, соус тут не зря стоит,  — говорит Рен. Хакс соуса и не заметил. Он решает, что доест свою порцию без соуса, так что не прислушивается к совету.

Они едят молча. Хакс не особенно любит разговоры за столом, а Рен слишком занят, пытаясь съесть все, что может. Хакс съедает только половину порции, когда Рен расправляется со своей полностью и печально смотрит на него.

— Можешь съесть туна суши,  —  произносит Хакс.  — Я их не люблю.

Рен незамедлительно их съедает.

Хакс делает перерыв в еде, отчасти потому, что ему нравится так проводить свое время, и отчасти потому, что он наслаждается тем, как Рен строит глазки, пытаясь выпросить еду. Хакс медленно потягивает свой коктейль, откинувшись на спинку стула, и смотрит на Рена через стол.

— Так, эм, ты писатель.

Хакс ставит полупустой бокал на стол.

— Да-да. Удивлен, что ты запомнил.

— Ты пишешь обо мне?

— Не будь слишком самоуверен. Я использую ту идею, что ты мне дал. Ты на самом деле не персонаж.

Он делает очередной глоток.

— А чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

— Ну, эм, официально я компьютерщик.  — Рен понижает голос:  — Мой учитель оплачивает большинство моих счетов.

— Откуда он берет деньги?  — удивленно спрашивает Хакс.

— Ну, жертвы. Мы заставляем похищенных платить нам. Я позже объясню, ладно?

Да, возможно, эта не лучшая тема для разговора в ресторане. Хакс берет свой бокал и допивает коктейль.

Он съедает еще три ролла, прежде чем решает, что наелся, и отдает оставшееся обрадованному Рену.

— Не волнуйся, я заплачу,  — говорит тот с набитым ртом.

— Конечно,  — фыркает Хакс.  — Это же ты меня пригласил. Не забудь оставить хорошие чаевые, обслуживание было довольно быстрым.

Рен растерянно кивает, доедая последний кусочек и подзывая официантку к их столику. Он платит наличными  — странно, что у него при себе такая сумма, да и официантка выглядит удивленной. На выходе Рен берет горсть карамелек, размещенных у дверей в свободном доступе.

— Поехали ко мне,  — предлагает он, запихивая конфеты в карман.  — У меня есть для тебя сюрприз.

Хакс знает, что это значит, но все равно с наслаждением улыбается. 

 

#  **Суд и наказание**

Надевать шлем во второй раз Хаксу кажется уже менее странным. Конечно, в нем трудно видеть и он странно меняет голос, но это не смущает. Хаксу по-прежнему не нравится плащ, который он вынужден надеть, чтобы скрыть одежду, особенно с учетом того, что Рен облачен в какую-то практически монашескую накидку, причем на нем она смотрится хорошо.

Они спускаются в подвал молча. Рен держит Хакса за плечо, направляя вниз по темной лестнице. В подвале включена лампочка, и он снова видит жертв: подростка и женщину, сонно моргающих, очевидно, только что проснувшихся. Неизвестно, как долго спали они здесь, в темноте, не имея возможности говорить и двигаться, не зная о том, сколько прошло времени и что будет с ними дальше. Хаксу их не жаль, но ему нравится представлять, что они, вероятно, чувствовали все это время.

Но к обстановке подвала добавилось нечто новенькое: в углу, напротив пленников, стоит кресло, которое, как Хакс предполагает, перетащили из гостиной Рена.

— Садись сюда,  — говорит ему Рен, указывая на кресло, Хакс повинуется и кладет ногу на ногу.

— Мы начнем сейчас? Не рановато?

— Я нетерпелив.

Хакс фыркает, но не жалуется.

Встав за стулом подростка, Рен приподнимает ему голову одним пальцем.

— Это Крис Майкл. Ему восемнадцать.

Майкл открывает глаза чуть шире и смотрит на Хакса. Из-за шлема Хакс внезапно ощущает свою власть: он понимает, что увидеть его лицо невозможно. Свободной рукой Рен касается плеча Майкла  —  почти миролюбиво.

— Он и его друзья находили очень забавным дразнить парня из своей школы, который был геем.  — Рука Рена перемещается с подбородка Майкла на щеку, легонько похлопывая. Хакс слышит усмешку в его голосе.  — Они зашли слишком далеко: когда Крис держал лицо парня под водой, тот захлебнулся. Их осудили как малолетних, поэтому ограничились воспитательной беседой, но теперь ему исполнилось восемнадцать, так что, думаю, мы можем судить его как взрослого.

Майкл пытается уклониться от руки Рена, но тот хватает его за подбородок и снова поворачивает к Хаксу, выставляя напоказ, словно животное на торгах. Хакс, коротко взглянув на него, слегка машет рукой, предлагая продолжать.

Рен отходит от подростка, переходит к другому стулу и кладет руки на плечи женщине.

— Это Долорес Монро. Ей сорок три. У нее трое детей, двое мальчиков и девочка, и она прямо-таки обожает бить их бутылками, кухонной утварью или древком метлы, которые всегда под рукой. Несколько раз ее навещали службы опеки, но они работают слишком дерьмово, чтобы что-то обнаружить. — Рен сжимает плечи женщины. — К счастью, я всегда замечаю жульничество, да и люди любят посплетничать. Особенно люди из школы ее детей. Так что я навел справки, и вуаля.

Хакс слегка наклоняется, заинтересованный, когда Рен поворачивает лицо Монро к нему.

— На этой неделе выбор труден.

— Я сделал так специально для тебя.

— Я польщен. Мне нравится дилемма.

Рен задиристо поводит плечом и встает между двух стульев, держа каждого из пленников за плечо руками в перчатках и ожидая, пока Хакс сделает выбор.

— Майкл когда-нибудь говорил, что сожалеет?

— О, конечно. На суде кричал, и все такое. Но не возьмусь утверждать, что кричал не для того, чтобы легко отделаться.

— Да, конечно. Он все-таки человека убил.

Хакс опирается на руку, раздумывая. Лично он хочет смерти Майкла. Хакса никогда не дразнили из-за его ориентации  — ему в голову не приходило открыться одноклассникам, и он встречался с парой девочек, чтобы быть как все. На самом деле именно он был хулиганом, контролировал все сплетни в школе и использовал их, чтобы добиться желаемого. Но все равно похоже, что преступление, совершенное Майклом, Хакс воспринимает как личное оскорбление.

Однако, с другой стороны, раскаявшийся подросток, который больше не представляет опасности, совсем не то же самое, что жестокий взрослый, явно намеренный продолжать вредить детям, и Хакс знает, какого выбора требует логика, а он всегда был логичным человеком.

— Оставь Криса в живых.

Он откидывается в кресле, переплетая пальцы на колене и наблюдая, как Рен встает позади Монро и обвивает ее шею своими большими руками. Он постепенно усиливает захват, и женщина задыхается, давясь кляпом и дергая ногами и руками в попытках освободиться. Представление куда интереснее, когда Хакс сидит здесь, держа руки перед собой и ухмыляясь под шлемом. Майкл пытается вскочить со стула, но, естественно, с места сдвинуться не может. Сопротивление женщины прелестно, и Хакс облизывает губы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не касаться себя  — только не в этом недостойном месте, где его могут увидеть и Рен, и подросток. Хаксу хочется встать и подойти к Монро поближе, наблюдать за ее агонией, но он одергивает себя.

Она кажется ему особенно красивой, когда умирает.

Рен отпускает ее шею, и Хакс глубоко втягивает в себя воздух, не заметив, что задерживал дыхание.

— Хочешь его?

— Что?  — переспрашивает Хакс смущенно. Рен за волосы оттягивает голову Майкла.

— Ты можешь, эм, можешь ранить его. Пока он не умрет, это не противоречит правилам.  — Он крутит голову Майкла из стороны в сторону.  —  Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

— О боже,  — выдыхает Хакс и медленно встает.  — Правда?

— Да, вперед. Все, что хочешь, только не убивай.

Майкл издает умоляющие звуки сквозь кляп. Хакс не слушает. Он большим пальцем нежно водит по его щеке, гладит загорелую кожу.

— Ох, Крис, Крис, Крис, Крис,  — говорит он тоном взрослого, ласково укоряющего непослушного ребенка.  — Мы все совершаем ошибки. Это случается с каждым.  — Майкл смотрит на него с надеждой и мольбой во взгляде.  — Даже я ошибался, хотя не так уж много раз. И я не виню тебя. Как говорится, «забудь и прости», да?  — Майкл с горячностью кивает. Хакс продолжает гладить его, и он жалобно льнет к его рукам, пытаясь заставить Хакса проникнуться жалостью.  — Именно поэтому я не хочу причинять тебе боль.  — Майкл выдыхает, отчаянно надавливая на руку и кивая.  — Но мне просто придется.

Хакс отходит на шаг назад, отнимая руку.

— У тебя случайно нет ножа под рукой?

Рен пару секунд глупо смотрит на него, застыв на месте, а потом лезет в свою мантию  — видимо, у него есть тайные карманы  — и выуживает швейцарский армейский нож. Хакс принимает его с любезной улыбкой.

— Теперь сиди смирно,  — говорит он вырывающемуся подростку. Тот предсказуемо не успокаивается.  — Рен, сделай милость, придержи его для меня.  — Две сильные руки берут голову Майкла с обеих сторон и удерживают на места.  — А теперь запомни, Крис,  — говорит Хакс, открывая нож одной рукой, а другой удерживая веко,  — мне это причиняет гораздо больше боли, чем тебе.

***

Когда Хакс заканчивает, Майкл громко пыхтит с кляпом во рту, но единственные слезы, которые Хакс видит,  — это кровь из пустых глазниц. Он протягивает нож Рену обратно и снимает ненужный теперь шлем.

— Ш-ш,  — \- произносит он.  — Тише, не плачь. Все в порядке. Мы все…  — он запинается,  — мы все иногда упускаем из виду наши обязанности. Делаем вещи, которых делать не должны. Но теперь ты усвоил урок, не так ли? Теперь ты будешь хорошим. Я верю тебе, Крис.

Он наклоняется и легко целует Майкла в кровавый след на щеке. Отстранившись, он рукавом плаща стирает кровь с губ.

— Ты закончил?  — спрашивает Рен.

— О, да. Нам нужно будет разобраться со всем этим,  — он с презрением указывает на перекошенное лицо Майкла,  — до того, как это перейдет в заражение, или он умрет от этого. Но не прямо сейчас.

Он скидывает плащ на пол и направляется в сторону лестницы.

— Прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты поднялся сюда и трахнул меня.

Просить Рена дважды не приходится.

 

#  **Пресмыкание и знание**

Хакс покидает дом Рена в четверг, рано утром, чтобы добраться к себе, переодеться и выйти на утреннюю пробежку, которая превращается в полуденную. После тренировки он ощущает себя более голодным, чем обычно, но не может поехать к Рену. Ну, не так уж он и голоден. Хакс не из тех людей, что любят веселиться,  — это правда, спросите у всех, кто его знает, и они расскажут, как упрямо он всячески сторонится веселья,  — но прошлой ночью ему действительно было весело, и он не прочь повторить. Он думает, что легко мог бы уговорить Рена пустить его в подвал в следующую среду, если тот не предложит этого сам.

Пока Хакс занимается йогой, он думает он Крисе Майкле, которого они вчера нервно умыли, очистив от крови и различных улик, и затем перевязали ему глаза. Сейчас Майкл на каком-то заброшенном поле, куда его вместе с телом Долорес Монро отвез Рен. Хакс полагает, что лишенный зрения Майкл вряд ли доберется до цивилизации, но это совершенно не их проблема. Теперь все, что случится с Майклом, пока тот продолжает жить,  — не их забота.

По дороге домой, почти в два часа дня, он заходит в местный магазинчик, чтобы купить салат «Кобб» и один из новых азиатских напитков с кусочками фруктов. Попивая его, он проверяет сообщения.

Одно от отца:  _ «Здоровье твоей матери ухудшилось. Должно быть, настало время ее навестить». _

Несколько от Рена:

_ «хаха те надо видеть как этот чел спотыкается лол». _

_ «кст я отвез его в поле». _

_ «он упал на лицо». _

_ «думаю он не знает что я все еще тут наблюдаю за ним». _

И следом  — видео, на котором Крис Майкл, спотыкаясь, в отчаянии бродит по полю, издавая тихие звуки, похожие на рыдания, падает на колени и слепо ползет в непонятном направлении. Хакс хмыкает.

И еще несколько  — от Фазмы:

 

_ «Хакс, что происходит?? Ты слишком затянул с главой, и тебя нет дома». _

_ «Хакс?» _

_ «Я волнуюсь за тебя. Ты никогда еще так сильно не опаздывал». _

_ «Позвони мне, когда увидишь это». _

И пропущенный вызов. Тоже от Фазмы.

Он стонет. Он был так занят с Реном, что совершенно забыл про Фазму и про главу, которую задолжал. Он решает пока повременить с ответом, но в итоге набирает номер Фазмы. Она отвечает буквально тут же, и голос ее звучит одновременно взволнованно и облегченно.

— Наконец-то! Я тебя совсем не понимаю в последнее время. Где ты был? Ты опоздал с главой.

— Прости, я был занят.

— Ты никогда не бываешь занят, Хакс. Я наизусть знаю твое расписание. Ты выходишь на улицу, только чтобы сходить за продуктами или на пробежку. Где ты был?

—  Это правда не твое дело,  — огрызается он, и получается более едко, чем ему хотелось. Фазма замолкает. Она не привыкла, чтобы он так с ней обращался.

— Ты неожиданно пропускаешь срок сдачи главы,  — говорит она.  — У тебя темные круги под глазами, будто ты не спишь. Ты выбиваешься из расписания. Ты на целую вечность пропадаешь без предупреждения. Ты ничего не пишешь. Что происходит?

— Ничего.

— Это из-за той истории, не так ли? Про киллера. Ты обещал, что она будет всего-навсего сторонним проектом.

— Так и есть.

— Знаешь, я тут навела справки. Я думала, ты все это сочинил, но на днях полиция объявила, что свидетель принес им мобильник и рассказал, что Телефонный Киллер заставляет людей выбирать между двумя жертвами.

Хакс застывает посреди тротуара.

— Хакс, ты написал об этом до того, как это стало известно.

Он чувствует внутри нарастающую панику и решает сбросить вызов, но потом понимает, что это будет выглядеть как признание вины.

—  Просто угадал,  — выдавливает он.

— Не знай я тебя так хорошо, я бы подумала… Ты же не влез во что-нибудь опасное, правда?

Он тяжело сглатывает.

— Никто не заставляет тебя… делать что-то плохое, верно?

— Я в порядке. Скоро я пришлю тебе главу, дай мне немного времени. Я был занят.

— Хакс,  — начинает Фазма, но он быстро отключается.

Несмотря на усталость, он буквально добегает до дома, запирает дверь и немедленно звонит Рену.

— Что такое?  — спрашивает Рен, как только отвечает на вызов. — Если хочешь поговорить с Крисом, то не получится. Я уже уехал.

— Фазма что-то знает,  — перебивает его Хакс.

— Что?

—  Полиция знает про игру. Они сообщили об этом прессе. Фазма знает, что я знал. Она что-то подозревает.

— Ну,  — размышляет Рен,  — было довольно глупой идеей писать об этом.

— Не в этом смысл, Рен. Что мне делать?

Повисает пауза. Он слышит тихую фоновую музыку  — вероятно, ту, что звучит у Рена в машине.

— Я… я разберусь с этим.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Поговорю с ней. Скажу, что ты был со мной. Скажу, что ты не хотел, чтобы она знала о нас, поэтому скрывался.

Хаксу не нравится мысль о том, что Фазма будет считать, что он встречается с глупым Беном Соло, но это лучше, чем быть подозреваемым в убийстве, поэтому он кивает, только потом понимая, что Рен его не видит.

— Хорошо. Это… это может сработать.

Рен в ответ бурчит что-то неразборчивое.

— Что ты слушаешь?  — спрашивает Хакс, пытаясь успокоить себя светским вопросом.

— «My Chemical Romance».

—  Ты чертов эмо.

#  **Встреча**

В пятницу утром Хакс соглашается выпить кофе с Реном в кофейне ниже по улице. Ничего необычного, но он почти уверен, что может заставить Рена снова за него заплатить, так что кофе бесплатный, а этого достаточно. Это вовсе не из-за того, что Хаксу нравится его компания. Нет, серьезно. Он всего лишь делает ему одолжение.

Полиция обнаружила Криса Майкла живым  — это довольно печально (Хакс надеялся, что его будут искать подольше или что он умрет). Для оказания медицинской помощи он был немедленно доставлен в больницу  —  с зараженными ранами глазниц (ну, Хакс сделал все возможное, полагая, что ползание по полю способствует занесению инфекции в открытые раны). Согласно словам Криса, преступников было двое, одного из них звали Рен. Но эта информация до сих пор ничего не изменила. Полиция подозревает подражателя Телефонного Киллера  — в этот раз телефон не упоминался, поэтому они пришли к выводу, что это не был настоящий киллер.

Фазма не пыталась снова выйти на контакт с Хаксом, и он расценил это как знак того, что ее устроили объяснения Рена. Но Хаксу все еще нужно закончить главу и отправить ей, чтобы она сжалилась. Честно говоря, именно этим он и должен был заняться вместо похода в кафе с Реном, но вот  —  заходит в кафе и располагается рядом с Реном, стоящим у окна. Тот мог бы сделать заказ и уже найти им место, но, очевидно, ожидал Хакса, как щенок ждет хозяина.

— Привет,  — говорит Рен, когда Хакс оказывается рядом, настолько близко, что без труда может повиснуть у него на руках, и они вместе подходят к прилавку.  — Ты что хочешь?

— Эспрессо фраппучино.

—  Хм, это не Starbucks.

— Окей. Тогда что посоветуешь?

Рен поднимает взгляд на меню, в котором слишком много неизвестных Хаксу напитков.

— Здесь предлагают чай с шариками.

— Не думал, что ты любишь необычные напитки.

— Это не… Это вкусно.

— Знаешь что? Хорошо. Давай. Я попробую.

Хакс оставляет Рена в очереди, а сам идет искать столик. Сперва он замечает в дальнем углу кафе небольшой стол, но потом его внимание переключается на посетителя.

У окна одиноко сидит Дофельд Митака, его черные волосы как-то небрежно зачесаны назад , а пальто кажется слишком теплым для такой погоды. У него бледная кожа, а темные круги под глазами будто въелись в лицо. На щеках залегли тени, и он выглядит так, что ему стоило бы съесть нечто более основательное, чем круассан, лежащий нетронутым на тарелке перед ним. Митака обеими руками сжимает горячую чашку, пристально глядя в окно.

Хакс размышляет всего секунду, а потом меняет направление движения и идет к столику Митаки.

— Здесь свободно?  — спрашивает он, указывая на три пустых стула за столиком.

Митака еле заметно трясет головой, почти не глядя на него, очевидно, ожидая, что Хакс сейчас возьмет стулья и унесет их за другой столик. Но вместо этого Хакс садится рядом с ним, осторожно скрестив руки. Митака, наконец, поднимает на него взгляд.

— Тут так много народу, верно?

Митака смотрит на несколько свободных столиков, но ничего не говорит  — только кивает и упирается взглядом в чашку. Лицо подошедшего Рена становится изумленным, едва он замечает свою жертву. Он, похоже, готов сбежать, но потом, очевидно, поняв, что Митака не может его узнать, расслабляется и присаживается рядом.

— Это твое,  — говорит он, протягивая напиток Хаксу. Тот благодарно кивает и делает глоток.

— Хорошая сегодня погода, правда?

Митаке нужно целое мгновение, чтобы понять, что вопрос обращен к нему, но затем он поднимает взгляд и кивает.

— Жарковато для такого пальто,  — замечает Рен. Митака скрещивает руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Оставь бедного мальчика в покое,  — заявляет Хакс, широко ухмыляясь.

— Я только говорю, что он мог бы одеться полегче.

— Ты никогда не одеваешься по погоде, Р… Бен.

—  Я тоже.

—  Я видел, как летом ты носил толстовку, а сейчас ты без пальто.

Рен закатывает глаза и делает большой глоток, пережевывая шарики.

— Хей,  — снова говорит он, отставляя напиток и изображая внезапное озарение,  — я видел тебя раньше.

Митака поднимает взгляд и выглядит так, будто эти слова причиняют ему боль.

— В новостях. Это не ты был в сюжете про серийного убийцу?

— Хм,  — отвечает Митака.

— Точно, я помню. Телефонный Киллер, ты был у него в плену, да?

Митака ахает.

Хакс думает, что пора бы вмешаться, потому что Рен проявляет опасную глупость, или стоит хотя бы пожалеть Митаку, но вместо этого он отклоняется назад, выгнув бровь, и решает понаблюдать, что будет дальше.

— Должно быть, тяжело пришлось. Сочувствую.

— Это не было… Я в порядке.

Митака смотрит на Хакса, прося помощи, в надежде, что тот сменит тему. Хакс одаривает его фальшивой улыбкой и не делает ничего.

— Правда? Я имею в виду, что его еще не поймали. Ты не боишься, что такой монстр разгуливает на свободе?

Рен ведет себя не как Бен. Он ведет себя как Кайло Рен, и это странно и захватывающе  — видеть его таким на людях.

— Нет,  — бурчит Митака.

— Что?

— Он не монстр.

И Хакс, и Рен наклоняются ближе, заинтересованные ответом. Митака, осторожничая, слегка отодвигается к окну.

— Тогда кто же он?  — спрашивает Хакс, изогнув бровь.

— Он просто… просто пытается помочь людям. Пытается сделать что-то хорошее. Люди, которых он ловит, не… Они нехорошие. Все не так, как пишут в газетах.

— Все не так, верно? Тогда что же это?

Митака смотрит в окно, будто ищет ответ в собирающихся тучах. Возможно, позже пойдет дождь. Возможно, паренек не ошибся, надев сегодня это пальто.

—  Он всего лишь хочет подарить людям безопасность. Он держал меня в безопасности.

Хакс хмурится, явно не веря, но Митака все еще смотрит в окно, как будто отказываясь продолжать говорить. Несколько мгновений проходит в неловком молчании. Потом Рен шумно допивает свой чай и встает.

— Было здорово встретить тебя. Нам лучше пойти домой, пока не начался дождь.

Похоже, Митака не собирается отвечать, поэтому Хакс встает следом и забирает напиток с собой.

— Я тебя знаю?

Оба поворачиваются к пареньку, который теперь обращен лицом к Рену и пристально глядит ему в глаза.

—  Никогда раньше тебя не видел.

— Ах,  —  говорит Митака,  — я думал… Я узнал твой голос.

Интерес в его глазах угасает, и он снова отворачивается к окну с безучастным выражением лица. Хакс оглядывается на него в последний раз, выходя из кофейни, но Митака не отвечает взглядом на взгляд.

 

#  **Остановка и начало**

В субботу Рен практически недоступен  — по его односложным ответам Хакс понимает, что тот занят, скорее всего, с жертвами. В воскресенье Рен не отвечает вовсе. В понедельник утром Хакс берет газету и читает ее за кофе.

Заголовок гласит: «Телефонный Киллер наконец пойман»…

Хакс медленно опускает газету и делает большой глоток кофе. Он пару секунд смотрит в окно, глубоко дыша, а после снова возвращается к чтению.

В пятницу молодая девушка была обнаружена в лесу неподалеку от города. Она привела полицию к трупу, оставленному там тем, кого она называла Телефонным Киллером. На теле были найдены фрагменты ДНК, и это позволило арестовать Дайвита Ганеша  — главного подозреваемого по делу Телефонного Киллера. Он же утверждал, что его имя  — Кани Рен, и отказывался отзываться на иные. Это имя соотносилось с показаниями Криса Майкла. Для опознания подозреваемого был вызван и Дофельд Митака, который провел в плену несколько недель. Он настаивал, что это не тот человек,  — по его словам, подозреваемый слишком низкорослый и у него другой голос. Однако, по результатам психиатрической экспертизы, его показания сочли неубедительными. Теперь Ганеш ожидает суда, и, скорее всего, его приговорят к смертной казни за его преступления.

Хакс берет паузу  — допивает кофе и моет кружку,  — и затем звонит Рену .

— Хей,  — произносит Рен в ответ.

— Ты видел новости?

— Я знал еще до того, как вышла газета. Мы всегда в курсе, если что-то случается с одним из наших.

— Избавь меня от своей таинственной чепухи, я здесь не для этого. Нам что-то угрожает?

— Что?

— Нас тоже поймают?

— О, нет. Ни за что. Кани никого не выдаст, даже если это поможет ему на суде. Нет, когда он присоединился к Рыцарям, он был готов умереть.

— Ох, ну, очень рад это слышать. Что теперь?

— Эм, подождем, пока его казнят, а потом продолжим игру.

— Вы позволите казнить его?  — спрашивает совершенно сбитый с толку Хакс.

— Ну да. Я имею в виду, они должны понимать, что нас уже несколько. Это вроде как очевидно, но… Если его не казнят, он может стать обузой. Они надеются напугать нас и заодно успокоить население.

— Они не могут быть настолько глупы.

— Они умны, но считают, что попытаться стоит.

Хакс вздыхает, пощипывая переносицу.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что будет делать полиция?

— Учитель рассказал мне.

— Откуда он знает?

— Он обладает властью.

Это все так странно. Карьера Хакса, его репутация, черт возьми, да вся его жизнь висит на волоске, но все, что Рен собирается делать: болтать о своем странном «учителе». Хакс абсолютно уверен, что теперь не сможет замести следы  —  если Рена поймают, то и его тоже.

— Думаю, тебе стоит приехать,  — раздается голос Рена в трубке.

— Зачем?

— Я… Есть кое-что, о чем я должен тебе сказать. Предложение.

— Какое?

— Приезжай быстрее.  — И Рен кладет трубку.

Хакс ворчит все время, пока одевается и укладывает волосы, а потом, выходя из дома с бумажником и телефоном, ворчит сильнее. В автобусе ему мерещится, что все смотрят на него. Он знает, что это не так, знает, но внезапно ему начинает казаться, что он выглядит крайне подозрительно и каждый в курсе, во что именно он ввязался.

У крыльца дома Рена он останавливается. Замирает на мгновение. Обдумывает возможность развернуться, уйти, уничтожить свой телефон и любые доказательства того, что он делал.

Прежде чем он решается, открывается дверь, и Рен затаскивает его внутрь.

— Как ты узнал, что я тут?  — спрашивает Хакс, входя в коридор. 

— От них,  — отвечает Рен, указывая на кукол на полке над головой. Фарфоровый клоун с растянутыми в усмешке нарисованными губами пристально смотрит прямо на них.  — Они все знают. Они говорят мне обо всем.

— Чушь,  — бормочет Хакс.

— Ты боишься. Они это чувствуют. Через них чувствую и я. Ты думаешь, что я утяну тебя за собой. Меня не поймают, Хакс.

— Я не доверяю человеку, который не верит в замороженные овощи.

Рен приводит его в спальню и вручает ему шлем. Хакс не задумываясь начинает его надевать, но потом осознает и не понимает, что происходит.

— Стоп. Это для чего?

— Мы идем в подвал.

— Сегодня не среда.

— Это особый случай.

Хакс хмурится, но надевает шлем и влезает в свой плащ, позволив Рену придержать его. Следом он надевает перчатки.

— Пойдем,  — говорит Рен, тоже облачившись в свою форму. И без того темный из-за зашторенных окон дом через визор шлема кажется еще темнее. Спускаясь по лестнице, Хакс держит Рена за руку.

Когда Хакс узнает женщину, сидящую перед ними привязанной к стулу под лампочкой, он судорожно вдыхает.

— О нет, Рен.

— Мы должны это сделать.

— Нет, на это я не подписывался.

— Она опасна. Для тебя. Для нас.

Хакс пристально глядит из-под шлема на Фазму, она смотрит в ответ, будто может видеть насквозь, и она кажется рассерженной. Хаксу интересно, узнает ли она его голос  — может, по интонации.

Он отворачивается, чувствуя, как Рен вкладывает что-то большое ему в руки.

Хакс держит в руках пистолет впервые с тех пор, как его отец вернулся с войны с контуженной ногой и искусственным глазом. Отец столько раз пытался взять его с собой на стрельбище, но Хакс неизменно отказывался, и с возрастом желания у него не появилось. Но все же он знает, как стрелять, или думает, что знает, однако все равно пытается вернуть пистолет обратно. Рен не соглашается.

— Теперь нас шестеро.

— Что?

— Кани не вернется. Нас теперь только шестеро.

— Я не… Что?

— Понимаешь, должно быть всегда семеро. Это важно. Так сказал учитель.

— Нет.

— Ты… ты уже вовлечен.

— Я не буду.

—  Но ты показал мне, показал, насколько ты силен.  — Рен наклоняет голову набок.  — Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь. Ты знаешь, как это сделать. Ты мог бы быть очень в этом хорош. Ты мог бы стать Рыцарем.

— Рен…

—  Мой учитель обучит тебя. Он покажет, как делать это правильно. Неужели ты не хочешь продолжить?

— Я не могу присоединиться к твоему убийственному культу.

— Если нас будет не семеро… Все рухнет. Мы не сможем больше играть. Ты не хочешь продолжения?

Хакс глубоко вдыхает и крепче сжимает пальцы на рукоятке пистолета. Плащ обвивается вокруг его ног, когда он разворачивается и приставляет пистолет к голове Рена.

— Не можешь принять мое «нет» за ответ, тупое ты животное? Ты не понимаешь? Я уважаемый автор. Я человек с хорошей репутацией, из хорошей семьи и с хорошей жизнью. С чего ты решил, что я брошу все ради этого… Ради… Ради тебя?

— Опусти пистолет,  — говорит Рен, но Хакс не слушает.

— У меня другая мысль. Думаю, мне стоит пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас. Я могу стать тем, кто остановит еще одного Телефонного Киллера. Вернусь к нормальной жизни, буду работать над моим чертовым романом и пить мой чертов кофе, не переживая каждый день о том, что я могу прочесть в газете о твоем аресте.

— Здесь свидетель.

— Я знаю Фазму лучше, чем ты. Она соврет ради меня, я знаю, что соврет. Она поймет… Это не должно было произойти вот так… Я никогда не думал, что все зайдет так далеко. Я никогда не думал, что все зайдет так далеко!

—  Хакс,  — мягко произносит Рен,  — \- ты истеричка. Все зашло так далеко еще до того, как ты присоединился. Это всегда было игрой на убивание.

— Она мой друг!

— Хакс,  — снова говорит Рен. Его голос звучит так, будто взрослый обращается к маленькому ребенку. – Ты социопат. У тебя нет друзей.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь,  — выплевывает Хакс, и пистолет в его руке дрожит, но он всеми силами заставляет себя успокоиться. Почему-то именно в этот момент он вспоминает: легкий захват.  — Я убью тебя и забуду об этом, забуду о тебе все. С самого начала это было ошибкой.

Рен никак не пытается его остановить или сбежать. Он просто стоит на месте. Легкая цель.

— Хакс. Я тебя люблю.

Повисает пауза. Хакс фыркает.

— Ну конечно, ты это скажешь.

Бах.

Выстрел кажется оглушительным. У Хакса звенит в ушах. Он часто дышит  — слишком быстро, почти истерично.

— Твою мать,  — говорит Рен.

Как точно сказано, думаем Хакс, пялясь на кровавую массу из костей и мозга, которая раньше была головой Фазмы. Ему слегка противно  — не из-за крови, а больше из-за того, что он знает: это  тот , кого он уважал, кто ему даже нравился, а теперь, ну, все иначе.

Он медленно опускает пистолет, и Рен заботливо забирает его из трясущихся рук. Оружие исчезает где-то в складках мантии. Рен снимает с него шлем, Хакс быстро вдыхает и ощущает запах крови, которым наполнена комната. Неприятно.

Рен также снимает и свою маску, и Хакс поворачивается к нему. Одно долгое мгновение они смотрят друг на друга.

— Что ж,  — начинает Рен.  — Остальные пятеро ждут в гостиной. Думаю, пришла пора тебе с ними встретиться.

Хакс выгибает бровь, а потому хмурится.

— То есть если бы я пристрелил тебя, то меня бы поймала и убила группа Рыцарей, ожидавшая наверху?

—  Эм, ну да, вероятно, так бы и было.

— Ты действительно жесток.

— Я отвечаю за свои слова.

Хакс не реагирует на это, потому что у него есть чувство собственного достоинства, но он позволяет Рену поцеловать себя, прежде чем оттолкнуть.

— Тогда идем, встретимся с этими Рыцарями.

Рен широко ухмыляется и кивает. Поднимаясь по лестнице, они держатся за руки.

 


End file.
